L aube écarlate: Loki d Asgard
by Zakuro-Qc
Summary: Une jeune femme se réveille gravement blessée et amnésique dans un endroit inconnu. Deux hommes la soignent, dont grand Tony Stark. Elle comprend vite qu'elle n'est terrienne et qu'elle a quelque chose d'important à faire... Il n'y a pas d'ordre pour ces 2 tomes, mais je conseil celui-ci en 1er. Le monde, la plupart des personnages (et les images) ne m'appartient pas.
1. 1- Réveil

(pdv ?)

 _Il fait sombre, je distingue des meubles autour de moi, mais il fait trop sombre et je suis trop désorientée pour comprendre où je suis. Je tiens quelque chose dans mes bras, c'est lourd, doux et froid. Je baisse les yeux, c'est un bébé. Froid? Il dort emmailloté dans une couverture verte. Il a la peau bleue et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas commun. Un homme entre, il est grand, trop grand et ça non plus ce n'est pas commun. Il a les yeux rouges et la peau bleue lui aussi. Il sourit et s'accroupi devant moi, je me rends compte que je suis assise dans une chaise berçante. Il regarde son fils dormir... son fils? Surement, ils se ressemblent déjà beaucoup. Je n'arrive pas à tout saisir, il me manque des éléments. Qui sont-ils? Où suis-je? Tout ce que je sais c'est que cet homme, ce géant bleu est un ami de confiance et que je mourrais pour lui. Il s'exprime dans une langue étrange, je la comprend, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ma langue maternelle..._ «Il s'est endormi vite.» _Je détache mes yeux du poupon. Il parle encore._ «Il est petit... trop de sang Vane.» _Du sang Vane? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je m'entends lui répondre et ça ne m'apporte pas plus de réponce._ «Je t'avais prévenu, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Les autres ne seront pas ravis.» _J'ai un accent étrange, mais je ne sais plus ce qu'il représente. Il me répond avec mélancolie._ «Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui.» _Il est triste, blessé._ «Mon amie, promet moi... jure moi que tu le protégeras.» _Il y a de la peur dans ses yeux et je sais d'instinct que c'est rare._ «Je te le jure Zeymah [Frère]. Vaat nau fin laas [Jurer sur la vie].» _Mon frère? Cet homme est mon frère? Pourtant, je ne suis pas bleue... Si? Il me parle encore, mais sa voix se fait lointaine, je n'arrive plus à distinguer les mots. Je sais que c'est important, je sais que nous sommes en danger, en guerre et qu'il m'en parle, mais je ne comprends plus rien. La pièce déjà sombre, devient complètement noire, tout est flou, mais une autre voix se fait entendre. Une voix plus artificielle._ «Son état est stable Monsieur.»

J'ouvre les yeux et une lumière m'agresse, elle me fait grogner. «Monsieur, elle se réveille.» Encore cette voix, alors... elle ne venait pas du rêve. «J'ai vu Jarvis, merci.» Nouvelle voix, un homme, arrogant. Leur langue ne m'est pas inconnue, jeune et répandue... l'anglais? Oui, ils parlent anglais. Qui parle l'anglais? Quelle race? Où?

\- Où...

Ma voix est rauque, à l'opposé de celle dans mon rêve et j'ai mal. Chaque particule de mon corps est douloureuse. Pourquoi? J'ai beau chercher, ma mémoire est vide, complètement. Je sens la panique me gagner et essaie de me lever, mais on me retient.

\- Doucement. Tes blessures vont se rouvrir. Reste couchée.

\- Où?

\- New York. Couche-toi maintenant.

J'obéis, la douleur m'empêche de bouger de toute façon. Ce qu'il me reste de cerveau tourne à plein régime.

\- New York?

\- Oui, New York aux États-Unis en Amérique du Nord sur Terre.

\- Terre?

Je suis perdue, mais je suis sure que je n'étais pas sur Terre, je ne connais pas ce monde.

\- Merde, euh Midgard tu connais?

\- Midgard... oui, je crois.

\- Alors tu viens d'Asgard?

\- Non!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Asgard, mais cet endroit me met dans une colère noire.

\- Ok, ok pas d'Asgrad... tu viens d'où?

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Merde. Jarvis, fait la liste des mondes qu'on connaît.

\- Midgard, Asgard, Vanaheim, Alfheim, Jötunheim, Svartalfheim, Nidavellir, Muspelheim et Helheim.

Je secoue la tête, je connais ces mondes, je le sais, leur nom ne me sont pas inconnus, mais je suis sure qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est mon monde d'origine... je me trompe peut-être. Je ne suis sure de rien, mais en me concentrant j'obtiens un indice : la nuit. Sauf s'il y fait toujours nuit, cet indice est inutile. Et si c'est le cas, cela doit être un monde sombre et effrayant, je préfère encore être ici avec ces deux voix.

\- Tu peux me dire ton nom?

\- Mon nom?

\- Oui, moi c'est Tony.

\- Je ne me souviens plus.

La panique revient, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je pleurs. Tony vient plus près pour me réconforté.

\- Calme-toi, je suis là. Tout va bien aller. Je vais t'aider. Concentre-toi bien, il ne doit pas être loin.

Il est calme et apaisant. Je fais ce qu'il dit et une image me revient.

\- Le soleil sur l'horizon... son reflet sur l'eau...

\- Jarvis trouve moi touts les synonymes possible.

\- Crépuscule, avant-nuit, brune, chute du jour, couchant, coucher, décadence, déclin, demi-jour, entre chien et loup, fin, point du jour, rabat-jour, soir, tombée, tombée de la nuit, tombée du jour, aubage, aurore, aube, avant-jour, lever du jour, lever du soleil, lueur, matin, point du jour, pointe du jour, potron-jaquet, potron-minet...

\- Aube, tu seras Aube. Ça te va?

\- O... oui.

Maintenant j'ai un nom, Aube. Je l'aime bien.

\- Bien, Aube, tu ne sais ni d'où tu viens, ni qui tu es et tu es bien amochée. Tu dois avoir plein de question, vas-y.

\- Comment je suis venue ici? Pourquoi je suis blessée? C'est quoi cet endroit? Pourquoi tu m'aide?

\- Bon, premièrement, tu es tombée du ciel, littéralement. Deuxièmement, la chute t'a peut-être blesser, mais je doute qu'elle soit seule responsable... tu as l'air d'avoir été battue, voir torturée. Troisièmement, tu es chez-moi, t'as atterrie sur le toit. Et quatrièmement, je suis un Avenger et c'est ça qu'on fait, on aide les gens.

\- C'est quoi un Avenger?

\- Un héro... au moins c'est-ce qu'on essaie d'être. Maintenant repose-toi, je t'apporte un repas plus tard.

La lumière baisse et je fini par me rendormir. Pas de rêve bleu cette fois. C'est Tony qui me réveil, avec un potage vert et du pain. Je le remercie et attaque. C'est délicieux. Je ne sais rien de mon avenir, ni même de mon passé, mais je sais qu'ici et maintenant je suis en sécurité. Tony sort pour me laisser dormir.

(pdv Tony)

Cette fille est étrange, ce n'est pas net tout ça... mais la priorité c'est de la soigner.

\- Monsieur, fait Jarvis, j'ai cherché dans toutes les base de donnés, elle n'y est pas. Est-ce que j'averti le SHIELD?

\- Non, gardons ça secret pour l'instant...

\- Monsieur, je détecte l'ouverture d'un bifrost à Londres, je contacte Thor?

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer Asgard, je ne crois pas que lui présenté le prince serai une bonne idée... Plus tard. Plus tard on demandera s'il y a d'autre monde d'où elle pourrait venir.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Merde, dans quoi je me suis encore embarquer. Jarvis, cherche s'il y a eu une autre ouverture du bifrost, elle a peut-être mal tourné et la fille s'est faite éjecté.

\- Il y a bien eu une brève ouverture au dessus de nous. La destination était vraisemblablement votre toit, mais il s'est refermé trop vite pour l'atteindre.

\- Pour l'instant surveille la et avertis moi si il se passe quelque chose. Je vais dormir.

\- Bien Monsieur.

C'est quoi se bordel, Heimdal l'aurai jetée ici, sans prendre la peine de la déposée... C'est qui cette fille? Encore une exilée? Putain d'asgardiens.


	2. 2- Bruce

_Une forêt dense, non, une jungle. L'air est humide et lourd. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec mon corps, il est plus grand et plus poilu. Il ne fonctionne pas comme l'autre, plus puissant et rapide. Je cours à quatre pattes. J'ai chaud, je crois que mon sang boue, c'est atroce. Je sais que j'ai dû fuir, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai peur et je suis en colère. Je tombe nez à nez avec un autre géant, vert cette fois. Il a l'aire en colère aussi._ «Chat géant?» _Il est beaucoup moins loquace que le géant bleu. Je sais que je ne lui tiendrais pas tête dans mon état, ma chaleur augmente encore. Il faut que je trouve de l'eau froide ou de la glace. Je ne peux plus maintenir cette forme, la version plus faible de moi reviens, je le sens. Si ce géant me voit en position de faiblesse, il va me tuer. Alors je lutte avec moi-même, mais la chaleur est trop forte et je redeviens humaine. Le géant me regarde étrangement et s'approche, mais avant qu'il ne soit arrivé, je m'effondre et convulse. Il me prend délicatement dans ses bras. En désespoir de cause, j'étire le bras pour posé la main sur son front et je lui transmets le savoir pour m'aider, ensuite je m'évanouie. Cela me parait durer une seconde, je reviens à moi toujours dans les bras du géant, mais au milieu d'une rivière. L'eau est glacée. Quand il voit que je vais mieux, il retourne sur la me dépose délicatement et recule de quelque pas._ «Au revoir Chat.» _Puis il rapetisse lui aussi, il est comme moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je ne crois pas. Il est nu, mais moi aussi, je suis toujours nue après une transformation. Il a l'air gentil, il s'avance pour se présenté, mais quelque chose attire mon attention. On m'a retrouvé, les chasseurs approchent, je dois partir._ «Cours et cache-toi, tu es en danger ici.» _il rit et va pour ajouté quelque chose, mais on entend un bruit. Je lui fais signe de partir et d'un coup il fait chaud. Je suis dans un monde de feu et de lave... J'espère qu'il va bien._

Je me réveil et pour une fois je suis seule, la lumière est tamisée, alors je peux analyser mon environnement... et mon rêve. C'est le deuxième et je crois que ce sont des souvenirs. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, il y a beaucoup de géant coloré dans mes souvenirs. Il me faudrait une preuve que mes rêves sont des souvenirs ou je ne sais pas quoi... un miracle peut-être pour que je me rappel de tout. Ne pas savoir me tue, j'ai envie de pleurer. Pour me changer les idées je me concentre sur autre chose. Déjà, j'ai moins mal qu'hier, manger à l'air de m'avoir aidé. Mais je ne peux toujours pas me lever, donc mon champ de vision est limité. De ce que je vois, la pièce est blanche et sobre avec des meubles en métal étranges et des bruits tout aussi étranges. Des «Bip»... la lumière s'allume d'elle-même et un homme entre. Tony ou Jarvis? Il est brun foncé, les cheveux cours avec un bouc et des vêtements étranges... en fait tout est étrange ici, je ne reconnais rien et ma mémoire floue ne m'aide pas.

\- Bien dormi, me demande l'homme?

C'est Tony, il est sorti de mon champ de vision. J'imagine qu'il et le seul à pouvoir m'aider pour l'instant, alors je ne risque rien à lui répondre.

\- J'ai fait un rêve, je crois que c'est un souvenir, mais j'ignore s'il est réaliste.

\- Raconte.

\- Euh... je suis dans une jungle et je fuis. Puis je tombe sur un géant vert qui m'apporte à une rivière pour m'aider, parce que je fais de la fièvre, parce que j'étais un genre de chat géant.

\- D'accord... pour le chat géant je sais pas, mais je connais un géant vert. Jarvis, appel Bruce et dit lui de venir. Dis-en le moins possible au téléphone, je ne veux pas que le SHIELD débarque.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Merci, dis-je.

\- Oh, ne me remercie pas encore.

On discute en attendant, il me parle de lui, de son monde, de ses aventures. Il me raconte la fois où un asgardien fou à essayer d'envahir son monde avec une armée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Je crois que ça m'est arrivé aussi... Il me raconte aussi qu'un terroriste à fait exploser sa maison. Puis qu'un fou a essayé de le tuer pendant qu'il faisait une course. Moi je n'ai rien à dire, je pourrais lui raconté mon premier rêve, mais ne préfère pas, il est plus personnel, plus intime. Au bout d'une heure un autre homme arrive. Brun foncé également, mais les cheveux un peu plus longs, Jarvis surement. Il est dos à moi, donc ne ma pas encore vraiment vu.

\- Alors Tony, dit-il en entrant, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer de si urgent.

\- Ah, Bruce, viens j'ai quelqu'un à te présenté.

Ils se dirigent vers moi maintenant et je le vois mieux... c'est le gars de mon rêve, après que le géant soit devenu humain. Il me voit aussi et ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis il se précipite vers moi et me bombarde.

\- Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qui t'as fais ça?

\- Elle est amnésique, dit Tony suite à mon appel à l'aide silencieux. Elle est tombée du ciel, par le bifrost, sur mon toit dans un état lamentable. Je la soigne du mieux que je peux, mais une personne normale serai morte de cette chute... elle ne connaît pas la Terre, mais elle ne sait pas d'où elle vient. Je crois qu'elle a été torturée. Et elle déteste Asgrad. Oh, et je l'ai appelé Aube, puisqu'elle ne se souvient pas de son nom et que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait me dire c'est qu'il avait un rapport avec l'aurore ou le crépuscule... Aube c'est un beau nom.

\- Tu l'as soignée?

\- Oui, du mieux que j'ai pu, Jarvis m'a aider... tu l'a connais.

\- Je l'ai vu une fois...

\- Dans la jungle, le coupais-je?

\- Oui, mais je me rappel mal. C'est l'autre qui la trouver. Je sais qu'elle était poursuivie par des chasseurs. Tu m'as dit de me caché et tu as disparue.

\- Elle est partie, tu ne l'as pas suivie?

\- Non, disparue, téléportée.

\- Bien, donc elle fait de la magie. T'as fais d'autre rêve?

\- Oui, on me demandait de protéger un poupon.

\- Ça nous aide pas.

\- Tony, le réprimande Bruce, c'est dur pour elle, tu sais. J'imagine que les chasseurs t'on attraper et que c'est eux qui t'on fait ça. Tu as dit qu'elle était arrivée par le bifrost et qu'elle détestait Asgard. Donc en toute logique, les chasseurs étaient asgardiens.

\- Alors, conclu Tony, il faut prendre une décision. Soit on averti point break et ils la reprennent, soit on la soigne et la protège en secret jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire revienne.

\- Tony, bien franchement, si tu la dénonce l'autre va te démolir. Il l'aime bien.

\- Je, risquais-je, je suis désolée. Je vous cause des problèmes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a connu pire.

Après la conversation va bon train, Bruce change mes bandages et Tony m'apporte à manger, un autre potage orange cette fois. Mes blessures sont presque cicatrisées et cela surprend les deux hommes. D'après eux, si j'étais humaine j'en aurais eu pour des semaines, pas des heures.

Le lendemain, je peux me lever, je suis encore faible, mais j'arrive à marché et à me rendre au toilette, parce que oui deux jour sans bouger c'est dur sur la vessie. Je m'arrête devant le miroir. C'est étrange de savoir que c'est moi, sans arriver à me reconnaitre. J'ai les cheveux rouges sang en pagaille et les yeux bleus. En parlant de bleus, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes blessures, des ecchymoses. J'entends la voix de Tony, il m'appel. Je sors donc de la salle de bain.

\- Wow, t'es presque guérie. Viens t'assoir, ne force pas trop.

\- Ça va, je vais bien.

Mais comme je dis ça, mes jambes me lâchent, les traitresses, Tony me soutient et me conduit à un fauteuil à roues.

\- Si tu vas mieux, je vais pouvoir te faire préparer une chambre, tu vas pouvoir dormir dans un vrai lit.

\- Merci.

\- C'est normal voyons, j'aide toutes les belle jeunes femmes qui tombent du ciel sur mon toit. C'est une règle chez moi.

Il plaisante, rire me fait du bien, il me fait du bien. Il me conduit jusqu'à un salon avec un grand tableau noir. Bruce est là, il lit, relève la tête et me regarde un peu surprit de me voir déjà debout. Touts les deux viennent m'aider à m'assoir sur le sofa et Bruce me retire mes bandages. J'avais raison, plus que des bleus. Tony sors et reviens avec un autre potage, il est blanc cette fois... je crois que c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire en cuisine, mais ils sont très bons et m'aident à guérir. Je me rappel vaguement que la nourriture me soigne plus rapidement... et que j'adorai cuisiner. Ma mémoire me tue, vivement que mes souvenir reviennes.

(Deux semaines plus tard)

Je me réveil dans mon lit et la faim me fait me dirigé vers la cuisine. Bruce y est déjà avec un café et un journal. Je me familiarise de plus en plus avec ce monde, il y a moins d'inconnu. Comme le fait que Jarvis n'ait pas de corps. On est en train de discuter des événements récents, pendant que je travail sur un croquis (j'essaie de dessiner tout ce qui peut me revenir), quand Tony arrive en grognant. Il à la tête dans le cul et sens encore l'alcool. Bruce à l'air de trouver ça normal puisqu'il n'en fait pas de cas et poursuit notre conversation. Mais je suis les mouvements de Tony du coin de l'œil, il beurre du pain et sort des carrés de plastique orange.

\- Tony, que fais-tu?

\- Sandwich au fromage fondu.

\- Fromage?

Il me donne un de ces carrés orange et me montre comment l'ouvrir... mon instinct me hurle que cette chose est une insulte au formage... mais j'ignore pourquoi. Je lui dis d'attendre et fouille dans son armoire froide pour trouver mieux et m'occuper moi-même de son repas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste, une experte du fromage ou une fétichiste?

\- Je me rappel vaguement d'un oncle qui m'apprend tout ce qu'il sait... je crois qu'il était fou... je n'en sais pas plus.

Le propriétaire du logis s'accoude au comptoir et examine mon dernier croquis, une masse informe de tentacule et d'œil de chèvre...

\- Tu fais dans le hentai maintenant, demande Tony avec amusement en montrant le dessin à Bruce?

\- Je croyais que tu dessinais ta famille.

\- Hentai? Quand je pense à un de mes oncle, c'est la seule chose qui me vient, j'ignore pourquoi.

\- C'est des dessins animé pornographiques, commence le milliardaire, tu...

\- Ce serai ton oncle, coupe le docteur, ou plus logique l'impression qu'il te laissait.

\- Je ne sais pas... Voila c'est prêt.

Tony mange et me complimente. La conversation reprend, par contre, je décroche vite, une alerte sonne en moi, quelqu'un est en danger, il va mourir... je regarde autour de moi et rien... puis je comprends, c'est le poupon. Ni une ni deux je suis mon instinct et je ne sais pas comment, je me téléporte. Ici il fait nuit et le sol est recouvert de cailloux noirs. Je suis entourée de cadavre, mais je ne vois pas de poupon bleu (logique, il doit avoir grandit). Une plainte derrière moi me fait sursautée, je me retourne et par terre il y a un homme aux longs cheveux noirs en armure verte et or. Il souffre. Il saigne. Il n'est pas bleu, mais je sais que c'est lui que j'ai juré de protégé. Je m'approche donc et le prend dans mes bras, ensuite je me concentre sur Tony pour me retéléporté dans l'autre sens.

C'est plus douloureux, beaucoup plus. Les contours de ma vision se font sombre, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. De retour dans la cuisine, je m'effondre, l'homme toujours dans les bras. Je sens un liquide remonté dans ma bouche, il a un gout métallique. Incapable de résisté je le vomis sur le plancher, j'ai vaguement conscience que c'est du sang. J'entends Tony : _«Putain, Aube qu'est-ce qui t'as prix?»_. Ensuite Bruce : _«Tony, regarde qui c'est.»_. Puis encore Tony : _«Bordel. Tu nous fait quoi là?»_. Je ne réponds pas, j'utilise mes dernières forces pour un sort de soin. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je sais que la lumière doré qui me sort des doigts le soigne. Tony s'énerve : « _Aube, arrête ça, tu vas te tuer.»_. Et tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire c'est qu'il faut le soigner. Je le répète en boucle jusqu'à ce que Tony accepte et c'est le trou noir.

(pdv Tony)

J'y crois pas, elle nous a ramené Loki. Je n'ai pas eu le choix d'accepter de le soigner, mais j'aurais mieux fait de le tuer sur place. Elle avait tellement l'air désespérée... Merde. Avec Bruce on les a touts les deux mit à l'infirmerie de fortune dans mon labo et on a soigné le psychopathe. On a attaché le dieu à son lit, même si je ne crois pas que ça va le retenir... Là ils dorment, Aube à fait une hémorragie interne, mais on n'a pas trouvé la source, elle est sous perfusion pour l'instant. J'entends un grognement, c'est lui. Il se débat dans son lit.

\- Doucement, tu vas te faire mal.

\- Toi?

\- Oui, moi. Tu t'es fait transpercer avec une épée ou une lance ou je sais pas quoi. La petite qui est là, elle a faillit mourir pour aller te récupéré. Si elle avait pas autant insisté, je t'aurais laissé crever. Tu lui diras merci.

Il tourne la tête et écarquille les yeux tellement grand qu'ils pourraient sortir et tombés si on était dans un cartoon.

\- Tu la connais?

\- Elle... elle est aux ordres de Laufey, je l'ai vu à ses côtés.


	3. 3- Loki

_Il fait froid, mais j'ai une chaleur dans le cœur, de la joie. Le géant bleu est là et je sais que je ne pourrais pas rester encore longtemps, que je vais devoir fuir. Mais avoir pu le voir après tout ces siècles... Quelqu'un entre, il dit qu'on demande le roi. Mon frère est donc le roi de ce monde. Je le suis, mais je reste dans l'ombre. Devant nous se tien un Ase et pas n'importe lequel. Ah oui? Le roi le reconnaît aussi._ «Tuer le.» _Je m'approche du roi et lui murmure :_ «C'est Loptr.» _Il me regarde incrédule et je hoche la tête. Loptr n'a pas l'air de m'avoir entendu, il enchaine avec une proposition foireuse. On le voit dans ses yeux qu'il m'éprise les géants bleus et leur monde. Rendre sa gloire à Jötunheim? Ça sent le piège à plein nez, mon frère ne devrait pas accepter._ «Zeymah, bastarma [refuse].» _Loptr me jette un regard furtif, il se demande qui je suis. Je lui souris, s'il savait... (Si je savais moi-même.) Il promet de nous rendre l'écrin. L'écrin?_ «J'accepte.» _Merde._ «Nid [non]! Zeymah, Nid!» _Il m'ignore. Merde. Loptr repart par dans une lumière bizarre, il est trop tard l'accord est passé._ «Pourquoi, c'est un piège, c'est évident?» _La peur et la colère m'étouffent._ «Je le sais.» _Il me sourit._ «Il va te tuer, Odin l'a corrompu, brisé. Il n'est qu'haine.» _Ma voix se brise._ «Je le sais.» _Une tristesse absolue voile son regard._ «Tu peux toujours transmettre tes souvenirs? J'ai des choses à lui dire, tu lui transmettras. N'oublis pas ta promesse.» _Je n'arrive plus à parler, alors je hoche la tête au bord des larmes. Il est ma seule famille. Saleté. Je vais encore tout perdre._ «J'abdique ma couronne à mon fils ainé. Morokei est votre nouveau roi. Briinah [sœur], suis-moi.» _Avant que j'aie pu faire un pas le nouveau roi m'arrête._ «J'ai une requête également... amène mon frère ici. Je veux qu'il voit le vrai visage de son peuple... sans la propagande ase.» _Je hoche la tête et lui promet de faire mon possible, Laufey m'attend plus loin. Je le suis dans un état second. Il me parle me raconte plusieurs chose, mais je sais qu'il parle à son fil, que je suis sensée déjà savoir tout ça. Le rêve glisse et m'échappe, je ne capte plus ses paroles, mais il continu. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je le vois et je lutte pour rester avec lui. C'est peine perdue._

Je me réveil en hurlant. La tristesse et la colère m'étouffe encore. Je me sens coincée, prisonnière d'un corps qui n'est pas le mien. En moins de deux Tony est là, il me maintien sur le matelas. Je me débats. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un d'autre parlé, je connais cette voix... elle était dans mon rêve. Loptr? Tony essaie de me calmer, ça fini par fonctionner. J'arrête de crier. La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est la douleur et les soins que j'essayais de donner. Tony me lâche, il me regarde étrangement, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il est fâché, ses mâchoires sont serrées.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Désolée...

\- Non, me coupe-t-il, tu me dois des explications.

Bruce entre dans la pièce, il a l'air heureux que je sois réveillée, mais il reste loin.

\- Explique-toi, fait Bruce depuis le seuil.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai senti que le poupon qu'on m'avait chargé de protégé allait mourir et je me suis retrouver sur un champ de bataille. Ensuite je l'ai trouvé et ramener ici. Je savais qu'on pourrait le sauver... Je crois que je n'ai pas respecté une limite ou je sais pas quoi, parce que j'ai eu mal et j'ai perdue conscience.

\- Tu sais qui c'est, demande Tony en pointant quelque chose à ma gauche?

Je suis son doigt et sur l'autre lit il y a Loptr. Il est attacher et me regarde avec curiosité. Il est blême et faible, mais il est en vie.

\- C'est Loptr, le fils de mon frère... ou quelque chose comme ça. Nis dahmaan.

\- Nis quoi?

La question vient de Tony, mais aucun des trois n'a compris... la phrase m'est venue spontanément et je l'ai dite à haute voix sans pensé que j'étais la seule à parlé cette langue.

\- Nis dahmaan, ne peut se souvenir. Je crois que c'est ma langue maternelle.

\- Drama Queen, demande Tony, tu connais cette langue?

\- Non, répond Loptr, elle n'est parlé sur aucun des neuf mondes.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appel Loptr, fait Bruce qui n'a pas bouger?

\- Ce n'est pas son nom? Pourtant dans mon rêve c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait.

\- Raconte.

\- Dans le premier, il y avait un géant bleu qui me faisait promettre de protégé son fils. J'ai appelé le géant Zeymah, ça veut dire frère. Dans le deuxième, cet homme vient voir Zeymah et lui propose un marcher, on sait tous qu'il va le trahir, mais mon frère accepte... c'est là que je l'appel Loptr. Ce n'est pas son nom?

\- Loki, dit Tony, Loki Odinson prince d'Asgard. Voila qui il est, il est l'asgardien fou qui a voulu détruire mon monde.

\- Non, fait Loki/Loptr entre ses dents, pas Odinson. Je ne suis pas le fils d'Odin.

Silence, plus personne ne parle. Tony et Loki/Loptr se regarde avec des éclairs dans les yeux et Bruce est adossé au mur, plonger dans ses pensés. Tony fini par briser le silence en posant une question à son adversaire de regard.

\- Qui est Laufey?

\- Le roi de Jötunheim.

\- T'as dit qu'elle était sous ses ordres.

\- Oui, elle se tenait aux cotés de Laufey quand j'ai été le voir.

\- Donc se Zéma, je le prononce bien?

\- Zeymah.

\- Bref, Zeymah c'est Laufey... Je me trompe?

\- Non, dit le dieu.

Nouveau silence. Cette fois c'est moi qui le brise.

\- Tu l'as tué?

\- Oui.

La douleur me prend à la gorge, elle me serre et menace de me submergée. Mais je parle encore.

\- Tu l'as fait pour Odin?

\- Oui et non.

Cette fois c'est la colère qui prend le dessus. Cet Odin, qui qu'il soit, a brisé ma famille. Je le sais et je sais que ça ne s'arrête pas là. Qu'il a brisé plus encore. Alors je demande encore.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il me fallait une raison pour détruire le Jötunheim.

\- C'est insensé.

\- J'étais en colère.

Encore le silence et cette fois je n'ai pas la force de le brisé. J'ai échoué, je ne sais pas encore tout et mes souvenirs sont trop flous, mais ça je le sais. J'avais fait une promesse et je ne l'aie pas tenue. J'ai échoué. J'ai tout perdu. C'est Bruce qui parle cette fois.

\- Tu l'as détruit? Le Jötunheim, tu l'as détruit?

\- Non, mon... Thor a détruit le pont arc-en-ciel et je suis tombé dans le néant.

Arrêtez de parlé, tous. Je vous en supplie.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas mort, demande Bruce toujours depuis le seuil?

\- On m'a récupéré.

Non, arrêtez de parler... mais Bruce n'en a pas fini.

\- Pourquoi as-tu attaqué New York?

\- L'homme qui m'a sauvé veut Midgard.

\- Alors tu l'as fait pour lui. Il en dit quoi que t'es échoué?

\- S'il me trouve, il va surement me tuer.

\- Qu'il fasse la file, grogne Tony.

Je vous en supplie...

\- T'es responsable de ce qui s'est passé à Greenwich?

\- Non, cette fois j'ai aidé Thor et ils m'ont eu. Je serai mort sans vous... Merci j'imagine.

Tony et Bruce sortent, ils nous laissent seuls. Le silence s'installe, il met un baume sur mes plaies. Sur mes échecs. J'ai l'impression que parler est contre ma nature, que je suis mieux dans le silence... qu'il soigne mon âme. L'homme à mes cotés se racle la gorge, j'ai l'impression qu'il hésite a parlé. Je ne crois pas que ça soit dans sa nature.

\- Parle.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?

\- Certain souvenirs me reviennent en rêve. Pourquoi?

\- J'aurai aimé savoir... comment il était. Laufey.

\- Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il te voulait. Qu'il est allé contre tous en ayant un enfant à demi Vane. Je ne suis pas sûre de tout ce que ça implique et je ne peux pas aller dans les détails. Mais je le sais, tu lui étais cher. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas demandé de te protéger.

\- Alors, comment j'ai atterris chez les Ase?

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me tue de ne pas savoir. Je ne connais même pas mon nom. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni d'où je viens. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été accueillie sur Jötunheim.

\- Alors retourne-y et cherche des réponses.

\- Je ne peux pas... pas maintenant, je suis encore trop faible.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, comment as-tu réussis à te téléporter entre les mondes?

\- Je l'ignore, mais je crois que j'ai mal fait quelque chose, sinon le retour ne m'aurait pas mit dans cet état. J'ai dormi longtemps?

\- Une semaine environ. L'Iron Man et le monstre vert t'ont soigné, mais tu saignais à l'intérieur et ils ne trouvaient pas la blessure.

\- Mm... je crois que c'est une punition pour ne pas avoir respecté mes limites.

\- Alors respecte-les à l'avenir.

\- Si au moins je les connaissais... Tu as raison, dès que je pourrais je retournerais là-bas.


	4. 4- Rapprochements

_Un désert, du sable à perte de vue et une montagne unique fièrement dressée en sont centre. Je me sens enfin chez-moi, mais mon cœur se serre. Comme si je savais que cet endroit n'existait plus, détruit. Disparu. Quelqu'un entre dans mon champ de vision. Quel drôle de créature : sans réel visage, juste deux yeux lumineux sous une capuche qui laisse présagée des oreilles pointues... ou des cornes? Pas de bras et des jambes fines sans pied. Une sorte de robe avec des motifs tribaux, faite dans deux grand morceaux de tissus (un pour le corps et l'autre pour la tête), pardessus le tout un foulard (magique) exagérément long qui à l'air de pouvoir servir de main. La créature s'incline._ «Maitre, il est réveillé.» _La voix est étrange, éthérée. Je la suis dans une chambre. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Devant moi, assis dans un lit se tient un géant violet... Je pari que le prochain sera jaune. Bref, passons. Il est blessé et recouvert de bandages._ «On me dit que tu est le maitre des lieux.» _Ça voix est profonde. J'arrive à le comprendre, je crois que j'ai fouillé sa tête pour apprendre sa langue. Je hoche la tête sans répondre, il ne mérite pas que j'utilise ma voix._ «C'est quoi comme endroit?» _Je n'aime pas parlé, ici on communique autrement. (Vraiment?) Je grogne avant de répondre._ «C'est le Désert Infini, mon plan d'Oblivion personnel.» _Un plan d'Oblivion? Ma voix est rauque, je ne l'utilise plus depuis des siècles. Depuis que je me suis retirée ici._ «Et qu'est-ce qu'un plan d'Oblivion?» _Il ne sait pas, je suis surprise. (Hey, je ne sais pas non plus...)_ «Oblivion est un monde diviser en plus petit plan et ils gravitent tous autour de Nirn. Tu ne sais pas ça?» _Il rit._ «Je suis un étranger ici, je ne connais rien de cet univers. Tu as ton propre monde?» _À quel point peut-on être étranger à Nirn?_ «Chaque dieu en a un.» _Cela devrait le faire taire._ «Tu es une déesse donc.» _Il sourit, pourquoi, il devrait au moins me montrer du respect. J'aurai dû le laisser crever dans mon désert._ «Mon grand-père est un dieu.» ( _Ah oui?) Il ne sait vraiment pas._ «Et toi qu'es-tu?» _Il me fait perdre mon temps. Saleté de géant violet ignorant._ «Il n'y a pas de mot pour me définir.» _(Ça ne m'aide pas.) Il rit encore. Je devrais le tuer et retourné à mon silence._ «Mais tu as les privilèges d'un dieu... qui es-tu vraiment?» _Il m'énerve, je vais devoir lui dire. (Oui, j'aimerais bien)_ «Je suis la déesse de la famille et de l'héritage... et je suis le prince Daedra de la vengeance.» _(Je ne comprends plus rien.) Il me fixe, attendant plus d'explication._ «Assez parlé, j'ai des choses à faires.» _Sur ce, je sors. Je sens son regard me suivre, mais j'ai passé l'âge pour ces jeux. Je me rends jusqu'à un jardin intérieur. L'endroit est circulaire et luxuriant, bâti autour d'un arbre aux fleurs noires dont les branche pousse à travers un crane. Je sais d'instinct que c'est un crane de dragon... le crane du premier né... le crane de mon père._

Je me réveil en sursaut, des larmes plein les yeux. J'ai du mal à respiré.

\- Calme.

C'est la voix de Loptr... Loki. Elle me ramène à la réalité.

\- De quoi t'es tu souvenue.

\- De ma maison, mon foyer.

\- Alors tu vas pouvoir le retrouver... pour retrouver la mémoire?

\- Non, il n'existe plus. Ma meilleure chance reste Jötunheim.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qui t'as fait perdre la mémoire?

\- Tony dit que j'ai été torturée et éjectée du bifrost.

\- Par les Ase?

\- Logiquement.

\- Si Odin t'as fait ça c'est qu'il attend quelque chose de toi.

\- Il est sur de ne pas l'avoir, même si ce n'est que remplir sa coupe.

\- Tu ne l'aime pas. Tu sais pourquoi?

\- Non, c'est encré dans mes veines, c'est une haine viscérale. Mais j'imagine que s'il m'a fait torturer et qu'il t'a corrompu, il doit l'avoir mérité.

\- Il ne m'a pas corrompu.

\- C'est pourtant le terme que j'ai entendu dans mon rêve : «Odin l'a corrompu, brisé. Il n'est qu'haine.»

Il ne parle plus et me tourne le dos de sa tête (je vous rappel qu'on est alité et qu'il est toujours attaché). Mais il fini par me poser une autre question. Toujours dos à moi.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appel Loptr?

\- Je crois que c'est le nom que t'a donné ton père. Loptr Laufeyson prince de Jötunheim.

Il ne dit plus rien. Mais mon précieux silence est de courte durée, Tony entre.

\- Aube, aujourd'hui on va voir si tu peux te levée. Histoire que tu puisses bouger un peu... Je vous interromps?

Loki c'est retourné d'un coup, surpris.

\- Aube?

\- C'est le nom que je lui ai donné, en attendant qu'elle retrouve le sien. Pourquoi, ça te parle?

\- Il y a une vieille légende chez-moi : «Un jour l'aube rouge viendra et elle sera porteuse d'une vengeance millénaire. Elle fera payer aux rois sa perte.» Chaque dix ans, il y a un festival à Asgard pour l'apaiser. Nous commémorons la perte... quel qu'elle soit. C'est Bor qui l'a instauré et c'est devenu une tradition.

\- Bor, demande Tony?

\- Le père d'Odin.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a perdu?

\- Non, seul Bor savait et il l'a emporté dans sa tombe.

Tony m'aide à me levé et m'assoit dans la chaise à roue. Je sors donc de la pièce et retourne dans ma chambre pour profiter du silence.

Quelques semaines passent sans nouveau souvenirs. Tout va trop lentement. Lop... Loki guéri, il est presque remis et je peux à nouveau marcher. Tony et Bruce s'absentent souvent pour leur truc d'Avenger. Nous laissant seuls la plupart du temps. Nous évoluons chacun de notre coté, comme deux spectre d'un autre temps. J'aide Loki à ce familiarisé avec ce monde... avec mes maigres connaissances. Je l'aide avec ses bandages, j'utilise le sort de soin aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas longtemps et sa blessure prend du temps à cicatrisée complètement. Je lui ai laissé le fauteuil roulant. Il ère dans la maison en pestant contre tout. Quand il devient trop impatient, je le prends dans mes bras et le calme. Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas, que je suis entrain de briser une autre promesse (même si je ne m'en rappel pas), mais je m'attache à cet homme. Ce dieu déchu. Il s'encre dans mon cœur et je sais qu'il ne faut pas, mais je l'aime. J'ignore encore la profondeur de mon amour, mais je ne peux pas y échapper. L'amour est bien là avec tout ce qu'elle entraine...

\- Aube, la voix de Loki me sors de mes pensés?

\- Oui?

\- Tu as fait d'autre rêve?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux en parler?

\- Non.

\- ...

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi. J'ai passé plusieurs siècles dans le silence, je crois qu'il m'apaise.

\- Alors soyons silencieux.

Il me tend le livre que j'ai commencé la veille, une histoire de dragons qui servent de montures. Puis il me fait signe pour que je le rejoigne sur le sofa et on commence à lire. Je m'adosse à lui.

 _La pièce est blanche, trop blanche. Trois mur, le sol et le plafond : blanc immaculés. Le quatrième mur est une ouverture, bloqué par une barrière magique dorée. Des geôles. Celle d'Asgard j'imagine. Je suis faible et j'ai faim. Je crois qu'on m'affame pour me faire plier. Je n'arrive même plus à bouger les doigts. Une trappe s'ouvre au plafond et de l'eau en coule. Elle monte rapidement, mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai l'habitude et je peux respirer sous l'eau. Elle n'est là que pour m'affaiblir d'avantage._ «Es-tu prête à m'être fidèle?» _Je lève les yeux, encore lui? Il n'abandonnera jamais?_ «Nid krakstom dok. [Non sale chien]» _Ma réponse est suivie d'un crachat, sur la barrière devant lui. Ce sale vieux borgne, qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Que je vais trahir mon peuple?_ «Nid? Tu répète ça depuis des siècles, tu n'es pas fatiguée? Tu n'es pas Jötun. Rejoins-moi.» _Il me sourit le con, comme si il suffisait de demander gentiment._ «Sinon dir? [Au lieu de mourir?] Alun. [Jamais.] Vaat mir Jötunheim. [Jurer allégeance au Jötunheim.] Vaat mir Jun do liz. [Jurer allégeance au roi de glace.]» _Je me suis promis de ne jamais lui parlé dans sa langue. J'ignore s'il me comprend et je m'en fiche. Je veux qu'il creve._ «Fent dir yuvon jun. [En gros : Meurt Roi doré. Fent = une marque d'obligation future, dir = le verbe mourir, yuvon = doré et jun = roi.]» _L'eau a atteint mes épaules. Il attend. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse submergée._

 _Le rêve change._

 _Je suis toujours dans ma cellule, mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Je suis attachée et blessé._ «Odin est passé à la vitesse supérieure. Il te punit de t'être enfuit...» _Je relève difficilement la tête. Devant moi il y a un homme à la peau noire et aux yeux dorés. Le gardien du bifrost._ «...Je pourrais te faire sortir d'ici. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. Vas-tu me laisser le faire cette fois?» _Je ne réponds pas, le silence, c'est tout ce que je leur offre. J'ai épuisé mon registre d'insulte durant mon premier séjour et je n'ai pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils m'ont reprise. Pas même un cri._ «Un endroit sûr, je te le promet. Comment dis-tu? Vaat nau fin laas.» _Je le regarde blasée, je ne serai pas en mesure de fuir cette fois. Je le sais. Il le sait. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi? C'est une nouvelle ruse? Le roi doré le puni de m'avoir aidé la première fois en le forçant à me mentir? Non. Il me manque qu'une information._ «Ce n'est pas une ruse. Un signe de ta part et tu es libre. Qu'as-tu à perdre?» _Rien. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Odin a détruit ma famille. Il m'a tout prit. Je fais un grognement, très léger. Mais c'est tout ce dont je suis capable._

 _Le rêve change encore._

 _Je suis dans une pièce en dôme, en or. Je suis étendue sur des escaliers. Le gardien est là avec une épée. Il fait quelque chose hors de mon champ de vision et il y a un bruit assourdissant. Un coté du mur bouge et il y a de la lumière. Le gardien s'approche._ «On doit faire vite.» _Il me relève et m'approche de la lumière. Il y a un bruit. Quelqu'un arrive. Le prince, je ne sais pas comment, mais je sens que c'est le prince. Le gardien me jette dans la lumière... mais elle ne reste pas (la lumière) tout deviens noir. Je sens une force me rattraper pendant que je chute dans le néant, elle me redirige. J'ignore pourquoi, mais elle me fait penser à un arbre... J'aperçois une ville. Puis plus rien. Une voix dans le noir._ «Aube! Aube! Réveil-toi!» _Loptr ?_

J'ouvre les yeux, je n'ai même pas eu conscience de m'être endormie. Loki à l'air inquiet. Mon visage est baigner de larme et j'ai mal. Mon cœur se serre et ma colère gronde.

\- Tu vas bien?

\- Oui, c'était simplement un rêve.

\- Un rêve ou un souvenir?

\- Un souvenir... les... les geôles d'Asgard...

\- Je comprends mieux. Viens là.

Il m'ouvre les bras et je m'y réfugie. Ce n'est pas dans nos natures de chercher le contact, surtout dans la sienne. Je le sais et il le sait, mais c'est comme ça. Sa présence me fait du bien et je crois que c'est réciproque. Peut-être devrais-je moins me concentrer sur mon passé et regarder vers mon avenir... Il me caresse les cheveux, cela m'apaise. Je relève la tête pour lui dire merci, mais dans cette position... Nos lèvres retrouvent à quelques centimètres de distance et sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je comble cette distance. Le baiser est doux, tendre. Nous ne l'approfondissons pas, il est très bien comme ça. Nous nous séparons et restons sans bouger un moment. Puis je réalise mon geste et essaie de fuir, mais Loki me retient et il s'empare de mes lèvres. Cette fois le baiser est plus violent, plus dévorant et il allume quelque chose en moi... Je bouge, m'installant à califourchon sur lui et j'approfondis le baiser. Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne et elles se tournent autour comme muées par leurs propres volontés. C'est grisant, enivrant. On se sépare encore, haletant. Ses yeux plonge dans les miens et je comprends la nature de mon amour pour lui, je comprends que je suis perdue. Corps et âme. On se regarde, les yeux dans les yeux, sans bouger. Sans parler. Un bruit attire mon attention, une porte, Tony est rentré. À contre cœur je me lève et vais m'assoir sur un autre fauteuil pour reprendre ma lecture. Mais juste avant de me replonger en Alagaësia, mon regard croise celui de Loki, plein de promesses qui me font frissonner.


	5. 5- Bordeciel

_Je suis sur une colline et j'attends. Quelqu'un m'a donné rendez-vous. Je sens que je suis dans le plan d'Oblivion de mon oncle (lequel?). La brise est fraiche, elle fait plier les herbes hautes en contrebas. On s'approche de moi dans mon dos, je ne me retourne même pas, je sais que c'est le propriétaire des lieux._ «Vous vouliez me voir Oncle Talos?» _Je me retourne, là se tient un homme. Oncle Talos. Grand blond aux yeux bleu en armure avec un dragon sur son plastron, d'ordinaire il me sourirait à pleine dents... là il est songeur et cela n'augure rien de bon._ «Une fois de plus j'ai besoin de ton aide...» _Il est hésitant et je sens que ce n'est pas normal, il inspire pour se donner courage et parle._ «Il y a un problème en Bordeciel. L'alliance d'elfe que tu as aidé dans le passé... le Domaine. Ils font du mal à mon peuple.» _Il est triste et en colère, j'ignore s'il m'en veut. Je n'espère pas, il est le seul avec Tante Mara à m'avoir accepté du coté paternel (Tante Mara?)._ «Qu'attendez-vous de moi?» _J'ai peur qu'il me renie._ «Il y a un homme, il lutte pour libéré sa patrie. Tu es la seule qui puisse l'aider. Va en Bordeciel et sauve le de la légion... sauve Bordeciel par tout les moyens.» _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me demande ça._ «Je devrais surement détruire votre empire...» _Son regard se plante dans le mien, j'y vois de la tristesse._ «Je le sais. Un autre prendra sa place... pour le mieux je l'espère.»

 _Je suis dans un village, parmi les habitants. Il y a des soldats de l'empire partout. D'après les informations que j'ai pu récolter le convoi va passer par ici. Nous l'attendons. Les gens commencent à s'agités, le premier chariot vient de passer les portes. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient aligné les prisonniers pour le bourreau. Des nordiques pour la plupart... et une bosmer. L'homme que je suis venue chercher est là, ils l'ont bâilloner. Les lâche ils ont peur du Thu'um (euh le cri?). À l'instant où je vais passer à l'action, on entend un grand bruit. Les locaux ne comprenne pas, mais moi je sais exactement ce que c'est (et c'est quoi?). La bosmer est sur le billot quand un dragon arrive et gâche la fête._ «Bromah? [Père]» _Quelque chose me dit que se n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Il nous attaque, tue les villageois et les soldats, tout le monde._ «BROMAH NID!» _J'hurle, mais il m'ignore. Il essaie de me tuer moi aussi. Un nordique m'agrippe le bras et me force à entrer dans une tour. L'homme est la avec d'autre nordique et la bosmer. Ils paniquent et se hurlent dessus. Père attaque la tour et un d'entre eux dit à la bosmer de fuir par là, il part aussi. Je reste seule avec Ulffric. J'ai une mission à finir et il n'est pas en sécurité ici, alors à mon tour je lui prends le bras. Il me regarde et essaie de ce dégagé._ «Talos m'envoie. Suis-moi et tu vivras.» _Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, mais il a comprit, il hoche une fois la tête et je nous téléporte loin._

«DOVAHKIIN!» _La voix des grises barbes fait trembler le château. Ulffric me regarde, il hoche la tête. Nous savons que nous sommes sauvés._

 _Elle est là, la bosmer d'Helgen. C'est l'enfant de dragon. Elle est la avec une amie, sa huscarl. Elles viennent prêter serment aux Sombrage. Un test et elles y auront droit, je me porte volontaire pour les accompagnées._

 _L'équipe de choc : Lydia, Sérana, Fara et moi. Une nordique, une vampire, une dovahkiin et une... déesse. Ensemble nous allons sauver le monde. Nous sommes chez Lydia, une petite maison à Blancherive, la dernière nuit avant la fin. Ensemble nous avons parcourues Bordeciel, Solstheim et certain plan d'Oblivion. Ensemble nous avons tué l'empereur. Sauver voleurs, mages et compagnons. Ensemble nous avons pris Solitude. (Je suis un peu perdu là...) il ne nous reste plus qu'un ennemi. Alduin. Nous nous jetterons ensemble dans le portail de Sovngard. Nous allons tuer mon père. Je fini mon récit, je leur ai enfin tout dit. Elles sont silencieuses. Sérana me comprend, elle est passée par là. Un voile de silence et de tristesse plane sur la pièce. Mais cela ne change rien, il doit mourir, nous le savons toutes._

 _Les brumes se dissipent. Je suis assise sur le sol, la tête gigantesque de mon père sur les genoux et il s'excuse. Et je pleurs. Fara met une main sur mon épaule pour me soutenir. Une fois son dernier soupire pousser, je renvoie le corps dans mon plan d'Oblivion. Mère et moi lui donnerons une sépulture. Il y a des voix autour de moi, des cris de joie. Tsun s'approche et demande si nous sommes prêtes à partir. Fara lui répond par l'affirmative et nous nous retrouvons au haut Hrothgar. Des dragons sont là, je suis l'héritière d'Alduin, je suis sensé devenir leur reine. Mais je m'y refuse. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne m'en sens pas le droit._

Je me réveille en sueur. J'ai de plus en plus de souvenirs, ma mémoire revient. Elle est encore trop incomplète, mais je me souviens de mes parents et de mes amies. De siècle de silence et du froid de Jötunheim. De mon frère de cœur. Seul les souvenirs douloureux remontent, ils sont les plus forts. Je ne sais toujours pas qui je suis, mais le casse-tête se met en place. Je sais que ma mère est une daedra et mon père un dragon. Je sais que c'est mon grand-père qui m'a élevé jusqu'à ce que je m'enfuie pour vivre ma vie. Je sais que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Que j'ai beaucoup de sang sur les mains, que je prenais mon rôle très au sérieux. Mais tout ça, sans contexte, ça ne me sers à rien. La colère et la frustration me rongent et je sais que je pourrai plus dormir.

Le baiser d'hier me revient en tête. Loki. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il dorme. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste dans mon lit, mais pour une fois dans ma vie le silence et la solitude me pèsent. Je le rejoins donc et comme je soupçonnais, il ne dort pas.

\- Un autre rêve?

\- J'ai tué mon père.

\- Oh... et bien, bienvenue au club. Viens là.

Il tapote le lit à coté de lui. Je m'y installe et il me prend dans ses bras. Sa voix est douce, quand il parle.

\- Tu veux en parlé?

\- Non, pas maintenant. Plus tard.

\- Tu veux faire quoi alors.

\- Rester comme ça.

D'une main, il joue dans mes cheveux et cela me rappel hier. De l'autre, il me caresse le dos et cela me donne des frissons partout.

\- Loki?

\- Hum?

\- Tu regrettes? Pour hier je veux dire.

\- Non, toi?

\- Non.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, mais celui là est apaisant. Il continu ses mouvements et j'ai l'impression de flotter.

\- Loki?

\- Hum?

\- Tu veux recommencer?

Il se fige et je regrette de lui avoir proposé. Mais il me force à le regarder dans les yeux et sans rien ajouter, il m'embrasse. Ce baiser est comme le premier, doux et tendre, mais il se corse vite et deviens passionné. Avant que je ne le réalise, il est sur moi et s'acharne sur mon coup une main sous mon haut. Sa peau est froide et douce, elle m'enivre. Je prononce son nom dans un soupir et il le prend pour une invitation. Retire mon haut, puis le sien. Ces T-shirts sont bien pratiques, à l'opposé des corsets. Il presse son bassin au mien et je sens bien son désir. Je gémi. C'est insoutenable. Je bataille un moment avec son bas, il ne porte qu'un pyjama... sans rien en-dessous. Il m'arrête, mais seulement pour retirer le reste de nos vêtements. J'écarte un peu les jambes pour lui laisser de l'espace et il s'y place volontiers. J'agrippe sa nuque pour le forcé à m'embrasser. Il ne se fait pas prier et m'embrasse à en perdre le souffle. Un fois bien en place, il se présente à mon entrée et se penche sur mon coup pour le mordiller. J'entoure sa taille de mes jambes et je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je n'en peux plus, je le veux en moi. Maintenant. Comme s'il lisait en moi, c'est à ce moment qu'il entre d'un coup. M'arrachant un cri de plaisir. Ses coups suivant ne sont pas moins durs, ils sont de plus en plus profonds. Loki grogne au-dessus de moi. Je me sens partir, la fin est proche, elle déferle sur moi. Mais ça ne le fait pas ralentir, il continu. Accélère. Devient plus brutal. Mes petits gémissements se sont mués en cri. Je sens un autre orgasme arriver. Plus dévastateur encore que le premier. Cette fois quand il me cueille, je sens Loki se relâcher. Il continu de bouger jusqu'au dernier spasme, puis il m'embrasse. On reste comme ça un moment, lui en moi, à bout de souffle. Avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le lit. Il me reprend dans ses bras et je me laisse bercer par ses battements de cœur. Je m'enfonce tranquillement dans le sommeil quand il prend la parole.

\- Demain nous irons chercher tes réponses. Je t'accompagne. Jötunheim doit être plongé dans le chaos sans roi, nous passerons inaperçu.

\- Tu ne sais pas?

\- Savoir quoi?

\- Laufey a donner des ordres avant de te rejoindre... il a abdiquer entre autre. C'est son fils ainé qui est roi maintenant.

\- ...

\- Tu ne seras peut-être pas accueilli en héro, mais tu ne seras pas traiter en criminel. Ils savent comment les Ase les perçoivent, comment ils t'ont appris à les percevoir. Morokei [Glorieux] t'attend, ton frère t'attend.

\- ...

\- Veux-tu toujours venir avec moi? On peut attendre encore si tu veux.

\- Non, allons-y demain.

*= Dovahkiin veut dire enfant de dragon, c'est un être légendaire qui possède le sang (pouvoir) des dragons et peut utiliser le thu'um sans entrainement. Les grises-bardes sont de vieux moines qui étudient le thu'um et font vœux de silence

*= Huscarl est un titre, c'est un genre de garde du corps spécial pour les nobles. La Bosmer (Fara) a eu un titre de noblesse pour avoir tuer un dragon.


	6. 6- Jötunheim

_Il fait froid. Ce n'est pas un froid auquel je suis habituée, plus vif, plus mordant. Le sol est composé de petites pierres blanches et une légère brume blanche aussi s'enroule autour de mes pieds. Le ciel est d'un blanc laiteux... La seule chose à ne pas être blanche ici c'est la rivière. Ses eaux rouges presque noires coulent et bouillonnent sans fin. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait pas de gouverneur ici, un monde livré à lui-même. Avec des habitants errant, dérivant, perdus. Mais Odin y a exilé quelqu'un et en moins d'un siècle, ce monde est devenu accueillant... pas pour les vivants du moins. La reine ne devrait plus tarder, rien ne lui échappe et si un vivant foule son sol elle doit l'accueillir. C'est un pari risquer, elle va peut-être me forcé à partir, mais j'ai fait le tour de mes options. J'ai fuis sur chaque monde et ils m'ont toujours retrouvé. Foutue restrictions imposées par Yggdrasil._ «Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici?» _Elle est arrivée dans mon dos, sa voix a quelque chose de céleste._ _Elle n'est pas comme je l'imaginais. Quand on m'a dit qu'elle était à demi morte et que tout un coter de son corps avait l'apparence d'un cadavre, j'avoue que je pensais à des os ou de la peau pourrie... (de quoi est-ce que tu parle au juste) mais la jeune fille devant moi est tout sauf en putréfaction. Les cheveux blond comme les blés, les yeux verts et certes la peau d'un coté complètement incolore, mais l'autre à un teint de pêche._ «Mon nom ne vous dirais rien, mais je peux vous dire que je suis une amie de votre grand-père... du moins si vous êtes vraiment la fille de Loptr. Hela reine d'Helheim.» _Elle est songeuse._ «Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Pourquoi maintenant?» _Je ne peux pas lui mentir, cette fille voit tellement peu de vivant..._ «Le roi doré m'a fait enfermer dans ses geôles, ma fuite est récente. Et si je ne suis pas venue ici de suite, c'est que j'ignorais si vous alliez m'aider et je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger.» _Silence, elle doit se demander comment réagir._ «Alors tu fuis Odin? Qu'as-tu fais pour qu'il t'enferme?» _Elle hésite, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas Odin, mais elle ne sait pas quoi faire de moi._ «Je suis fidèle au Jötunheim. Et Odin convoite mon pouvoir. Cela dit mon engagement envers le Jötunheim ne m'empêche pas de vous prêter serment... puisque vous êtes une descendante des rois de glaces.» _Elle est surprise._ «Tu ferais cela?» _Mais cela fait des siècles déjà que j'ai juré au roi de glace d'être fidèle à sa lignée. Je porte donc un genou au sol et un point au cœur._ «Vaat mir Helheim. Vaat mir dilon [mort] jun.» _Elle ne comprend pas. Je lui apprendrai ma langue plus tard._ «C'est ma langue maternel ma reine. Cela veut dire que je jure allégeance à Helheim et à son roi. À sa reine en l'occurrence. Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez.» _Elle est touchée, ça se voit dans ses yeux._ «Il n'y a aucun vivant sur ce monde, reste ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux et tiens-moi compagnie.» _Elle sourie et je souris aussi en retour. Je penche la tête en avant et accepte sa demande. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai rester, mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit moins seule._

Le réveil est doux, je suis encore dans les bras de Loki et il dort encore. Dans quelques heures nous serons chez-moi, dans mon monde d'adoption. J'espère au moins trouver qui je suis. Comprendre. C'est tout ce que je demande. Loki s'agite, il se réveil doucement. Quand il ouvre les yeux nos regards se croisent et il me sourit... son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il est là, peut-être même depuis des siècles. Alors je l'embrasse, un baiser chaste, doux. J'ai l'impression que le monde est plus lumineux ce matin, comme si un voile était tombé. J'espère qu'il a la même impression.

\- Tu es nerveuse?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouver.

\- Allons-y par étapes. D'abord, une douche et un repas. Tu cuisine.

Nous avons laissé un mémo à Tony pour l'informer que nous avions une piste pour mes souvenirs et que nous revenions dans quelques jours s'il voulait encore de nous. Puis j'ai pris Loki dans mes bras et j'ai pensé fort à Jötunheim et d'un coup il a fait froid. Nous marchons présentement vers la capitale. Je me souviens vaguement de sont emplacement, si nous nous approchons assez, les gardes nous conduiront au roi. Loki a froid, nous marchons depuis un moment et avons encore du chemin devant nous. Je pourrai nous téléporté plus près, mais je dois attendre un peu, ma magie est encore faible et je ne veux pas forcer. Il pourrait prendre sa forme bleue pour résisté au froid, mais il est têtu... je n'aurais donc pas le choix. Je lui prends la main et lui fait signe de se taire. Logiquement, en me concentrant sur Morokei j'arriverais au château... et si je ne traverse pas les mondes, cela ne devrait pas me faire du mal. N'est-ce pas? Ma peur me déconcentre un peu et au moment où je lance le sort, je revoie la pièce de mon premier rêve. La chambre d'enfant de Loptr. Et pouf quand j'ouvre les yeux nous sommes dans cette pièce. Les meubles sont encore là, mais ils sont cassés, renversés et éventré. Il y a du sang sur le sol et les murs. Sur le sol il y a la couverture verte de mon rêve, tâchée de sang. Pourquoi la pièce est restée en état tout se temps? C'est comme si personne n'y était entré depuis la guerre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on est au château. La mauvaise, c'est que Loki à vu ça. Je risque un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il y a une souffrance dans ses yeux, elle me serre le cœur, moi qui ne voulais que lui évité la longue marche...

\- Pourquoi ici?

\- Ce n'est pas ici que je voulais aller, mais je ne maitrise pas encore complètement ces pouvoirs. Je suis désolée. Viens, je nous emmène ailleurs.

\- Non, ne force pas trop sur ta magie, nous irons à pieds... c'est... C'était ma chambre n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé ici?

\- Non... Loki je...

\- Ça va, je sais que tu n'as pas voulu ça. Viens, sortons d'ici.

En ouvrant on se retrouve face à face avec un garde. Il doit avoir été alerté par le bruit de nos voix et être venu voir. _«Suivez-moi, je vous conduis au roi.»_ J'ignore s'il nous a reconnu puisqu'il reste silencieux après ça et nous guide dans les couloirs sans se départir de son air stoïque. Cela me rend nostalgique. Il nous laisse devant une double porte et repart d'où il est venu. Je regarde Loki, il a l'air nerveux, alors je lui murmure des paroles apaisantes. _«Tout va bien aller.»_ Il me sourit et pousse le battant pour dévoiler un grand salon confortable et chaleureux. Le roi est la, assis avec un livre, il relève les yeux et se fige sous la surprise. J'entre suivie de Loki et Morokei se lève pour nous accueillir.

\- Mon amie, je ne m'attendais pas à ton retour aussi vite. Quand j'ai su que les chasseurs d'Odin t'avais reprise, j'ai crains le pire. Tu m'as l'air en pleine force. Toujours aussi impressionnante.

\- Euh... Morokei, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. J'ai... J'ai répondu à votre requête...

\- Pas de ça avec moi, me coupe-t-il, tu ne m'as jamais vouvoyé... tu étais là quand je suis né, c'est moi que devrais te vouvoyer.

\- Voici Loptr, ton demi-frère.

\- Oui, je l'ai reconnu. Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Que t'a fait Odin?

\- Il l'a torturée, répond à ma place Loki, elle a perdu la mémoire dans sa fuite. Ses souvenirs reviennes au compte goute.

\- Tu t'es souvenue de moi? Je suis content, je n'aurais pas aimé retrouver une inconnue.

\- Oui, je suis contente de retrouver un visage amical. Le château ne m'est pas inconnu non plus, je m'y sens chez-moi. Qu'ai-je manqué?

\- Ah! Même sans souvenir tu ne change pas. Le Jötunheim et Helheim on fait une alliance, et nous cherchons à gagner les autres mondes. Nous savons que le Vanaheim restera fidèle à Asgrad, même avec un prince métis comme Loptr de notre coté. Mais le Muspelheim et le Nidavellir sont sur le point de nous rejoindre. Ce n'est pas la peine de penser au Svartalheim... et Midgard n'a pas de dirigeant, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'Alfheim.

\- Pourquoi cette alliance, demande Loki?

\- Pour détrôné Asgard, que touts les mondes soit égaux. Odin inonde les peuples de propagande sur ses voisins, nous empêchant de nous comprendre.

\- Alors vous voulez entrer en guerre avec les Ases?

\- Non, dis-je, ce ne serai pas une bonne idée. D'après ce que je sais, l'héritier n'est pas comme son père. Il change et apprend à voir par ses propres yeux. S'il pouvait voir les mondes comme ils sont réellement... le prochain roi serait avec nous. Mon instinct me dit qu'Odin n'est pas notre plus grand ennemi. Je me trompe?

\- Ton amnésie est problématique mon amie, si tu ne te souviens plus de tes ennemis, tu pourrais bien tous nous mettre en danger.

\- C'est l'autre raison qui nous emmène ici, nous croyons qu'ici je retrouverai mes souvenirs.

\- Vous avez bien fait, nous avons laissé ta chambre en état, tout tes effets y sont encore. Je vous y ferai conduire après le repas. Je ferai également préparé une chambre pour toi, mon frère.

\- Non, contra le dit frère, je préfère rester avec Aube.

\- Qui est Aube?

\- C'est moi, dis-je, c'est le nom que m'a donné un ami puisque j'ai perdu le mien.

\- Je vois, alors vous vous êtes rapprocher. Je suis content... j'imagine que tu aimerais savoir ton nom.

\- Oui, s'il-vous-plait.

\- J'en connais un, mais ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, celui que ton père t'a donné. Celui là seul Laufey le connaissait, pour que personne ne puisse le prononcé. Je crois qu'il t'était douloureux... ici tout le monde t'appel Dame Acani Sahqon.

\- Acani Sahqon... L'aube écarlate. Je m'en rappel vagement...

J'ai l'impression de retrouver une infime partie de moi, mon nom. Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, mais il s'en approche et quelque chose me dit que je ne suis plus digne de porter l'autre.

Ensuite, le roi nous a personnellement fait visiter la capitale. Elle est bâtie dans un canyon et le château est à l'extrémité, là où la faille se referme. C'est une ville magnifique et vivante, elle me rend joyeuse. Quand le soir arrive nous rentrons pour manger et discuter.

En entrant dans ma chambre plus tard, je me suis tout de suite sentie apaisée. C'est étrange comme l'esprit peut oublier, mais pas le corps. La pièce est grande, trop grande (logique c'est le château des géant.) le mur opposé à la porte, de grandes fenêtres avec une vu surplombant la ville. Le mur de droite est entièrement consacrée à une bibliothèque, elle s'étend du sol au plafond et croule sous les livres. Devant les étagères se tient un bureau en bois massif et sa chaise assortie. Sur celui-ci, quelques livres, fioles d'encre et plumes, ainsi que deux objets qui attirent l'attention : un bocal de sable doré reflétant la lumière et un petit coffret en bois contenant deux éclat de pierre étrange (une noire et une violette). En face du bureau, adosser au mur gauche : un lit à baldaquin royal avec des table de chevet chaque cotés et des voiles légers et aériens de couleur pourpre. En fait tout les tissus de la pièce, rideaux (aux fenêtres et au lit), draps, tapis, coussin et autre sont violet et pourpre, certain avec de légers motif de frise. Au centre, un foyer en vasque de pierre grise avec deux petits sofas (victoriens) et une table basse. Un feu crépite déjà à l'intérieur, réchauffant la chambre, sa fumée s'accumulant au plafond avant de sortir par une trappe.

Plusieurs armes et babioles décorent l'endroit, des souvenir qui me sont encore inconnus... mais un attire mon attention en particulier, sans savoir pourquoi, je sais qu'il est d'une importance capitale. Au-dessus du lit, fixée au mur, une bannière en laine bleue et grise. Le fond est divisé en deux, à gauche un bleu cobalt foncé et à droite un bleu céleste plus pâle. Au centre, un oiseau les ailes ouvertes avec juste en-dessous deux fleurs différente placées en «x» grises perle. Je connais ses fleurs, celle à gauche c'est une obscurcine et l'autre c'est une langue de dragon. Puis et au-dessus, avec le même gris, quelques mots dans ma langue maternelle : Dwiirok fin aadul [Graver l'histoire]. L'écriture est étrange, elle ressemble à des coups de griffes plus qu'a des lettres.

Sur le mur à coté de la porte, il y a des armoires, sûrement mes vêtements et dans un coin repose un vieux havresac en cuir. Je me dirige vers les livres, je sais que je les connais par cœur, que je les ai écrits moi-même pour la plupart. Je laisse mon doigt survoler les reliures. Je suis sure que dans l'un de ces livre j'ai retranscris la magie mémorielle de ma tante. Mais le souvenir est trop vague, je ne me rappel plus de quelle tante il s'agit. Si je savais je le retrouverai, les livres sont classés. Il y a une section complète sur mes oncles et tantes, sur leurs enseignements... avec un code couleur.

\- Tu te rappel quelque chose?

\- Oui et non, c'est encore flou, mais je sais que la réponse est là. Il faut juste que je me rappel... l'une de mes tante avait un pouvoir sur les souvenirs...

\- Alors, ferme les yeux et concentre-toi.

Je fais ce qu'il dit. Une femme surgie de ma mémoire, de long cheveux blanc le visage jeune et serin... une robe digne d'une reine... un bâton surmonté d'un crane cornu. Elle est du coté de ma mère, c'est une daedra, pas de doute... Mère avait six sœurs... complot, vie, meurtre... rêve. Tante Vaermina. J'ouvre les paupières et je cherche le livre des yeux. Il est facile à repéré, bleu pâle à un mètre sur ma droite. Je le prends et le pose sur le bureau. La couverture est gravée du symbole de ma tante : un serpent et un masque. Je l'ouvre à la table des matières et cherche un sort pour retrouver la mémoire... page 504 : Comment débloquer la mémoire. Le sort est simple, invoquer la magie mémorielle et se concentrer... par contre il est conseiller que le sujet ne soit pas sobre, pour qu'il soit moins porter à lutter contre la magie. De l'alcool et de l'encens fonctionnerait, mais il est noté dans la marge que le skooma est le meilleur moyen. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est et Loki non plus. Bien. Du skooma... du skooma... je crois qu'il m'en reste une dose... peut-être... Il faut que je me concentre. Le havresac, il contient tout ce dont j'ai besoin et plus. Je me dirige donc vers lui, l'ouvre et y plonge la main... puis le bras, puis l'épaule. Loki me regarde d'un drôle d'œil.

\- Ce sac n'a pas de fond et c'est le chaos la dedans... mais je suis sure qu'il y en a...

Il rit de moi maintenant, c'est vrai qu'à moitié dans un vieux sac de voyage le spectacle doit être hilarant. Je mets la main sur une petite bouteille avec une étiquette, je sors donc du sac pour voir ma trouvaille. L'écriture est presque effacé, mais on peut y lire : Le meilleur skooma d'Elsweyr! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette étiquette me fait rire. Passons. Je m'assoie en tailleur par terre et avale la bouteille d'une traite en grimaçant (c'est mauvais). Ensuit il faut que je me concentre pour invoquer la magie. Quand je la sens enfin, je la laisse m'envahir et elle me fait basculer dans un sommeil de mort, dans la Torpeur.


	7. 7- Le passé

J'ai l'impression de flotter dans le néant. C'est agréable tout en étant effrayant. Mais avant que j'arrive à analyser tout ça, je me sens tiré vers le bas et j'entends des pleurs de femme. Elle apparait dans mon néant ambiant, sans décors ni rien, alors je m'approche.

\- Maman?

À entendre ma voix, je suis une enfant.

\- Maman? Pourquoi tu pleurs maman?

\- Viens là ma petite Wuld.

Wuld? Tornade? C'était ça mon vrai nom? Surement un surnom qu'elle me donnait...

\- Pourquoi tu pleurs maman?

\- Ton grand-père est fâché ma chérie, il a puni papa et maintenant il veut nous séparées.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que papa et maman s'aime.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je suis une daedra et que lui est un dieu. Il ne veut pas que sont fils soit avec moi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il dit qu'il ne faut pas mélanger le bien au mal, les dieux et les démons.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il est vieux et qu'il ne comprend pas. Demain il va venir te chercher, c'est lui qui va s'occuper de toi maintenant.

\- Non maman, je veux rester avec toi et papa.

\- Ma chérie, tu n'as pas le choix, mais promet moi de ne jamais tombée amoureuse et surtout pas d'un dieu. Ne fonde pas de famille, sinon elle va devenir une faiblesse pour toi. Un moyen de te faire du mal.

\- Pro... p... promis maman.

La petite moi pleur et mère la console. Me console. Moi c'est elle que je veux consoler, elle va se retrouvée seule. Trop tard, je me sens tirée vers un autre souvenir. Cette fois, j'entends une voix d'homme et il est en colère. Toujours aucun décors, mais Akatosh est là...

\- Tu n'es qu'une ingrate, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Je t'ai élevée et toi tu...

\- Oh, le coupais-je, mais on t'a rien demander hein.

J'ai vieillit, mais je ne suis pas encore une adulte... et je suis tout autant en colère.

\- C'est toi et toi seul qui a choisit de nous séparés. Tu ne voulais pas d'une daedra dans ta famille? Et bien regarde où tu en es : ton fils préféré ne te parle plus et il devient fou, tu te retrouve avec une impure sur les bras et elle te déteste, ta famille ne comprend pas tes choix et les humains meurs par centaine. Tu es content? C'est ce que tu voulais? Laisse-nous tranquilles!

\- Comment oses-tu? Tu as eu la meilleure éducation, les meilleurs professeurs, tu as côtoyé les dieux! Que veux-tu de plus?

\- Tu as brisé mes parents, ma famille. Tu veux me briser aussi? Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir sortir d'ici, voir les mondes et les autres dieux. Je veux vivre.

\- Si tu sors de ce plan, tu n'y remettras jamais les pieds. Pour moi tu seras morte.

\- Et bien tant mieux! Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Grand-père Aka, pour moi aussi tu seras mort.

Mes paroles sont dure, je sais que je ne les pense pas et lui non plus. Il veut bien faire, mais s'y prend mal. Je sais que je vais regretter tout ça, mais je ne peux rien y changer et je suis tirée vers le prochain souvenir. J'entends déjà la voix de mon père, puissante et caverneuse. Sa voix de dragon.

\- Ma petite Wuld, tu dois me promettre une chose.

\- Père non, je vais tout arranger, je vais les raisonner.

J'ai encore vieillit, je suis une jeune adulte.

\- Feyndiinsos tu vas m'écouté. Il est trop tard pour ça, je veux que tu sois là pour ta mère, je veux pouvoir compter sur toi et le jour où je reviendrai... Ce jour là si j'ai totalement perdu l'esprit... je veux que tu me tues ma chérie. Ne laisse pas notre famille souffrir plus et ne me laisse pas dévorer le monde. Un jour il sera à toi, alors ne me laisse pas le détruire. Promet le moi ma fille. Jure-le.

Feyndiinsos? [Feyn = Fléau, Diin = Geler et Sos = Sang.] C'est ça mon nom? Un nom de dragon traditionnel? C'est un nom sombre à donner à son enfant.

\- V... Vaat nau fin laas. Papa, je ne veux pas que tu partes encore. Ne me laisse pas

\- Je ne veux pas partir non plus, mais si je reste... je vais tout détruire et je préfère vous savoir vivante et triste toutes les deux que mortes.

C'est une chose horrible à demander à son enfant, mais je comprends la situation. Je sais qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que cette conversation était la dernière, le dernier moment de lucidité qu'il a eu avant de sombrer. Je préfère penser au bon souvenir, quand on vivait touts les trois ensemble au crépuscule éternel et qu'il pouvait encore prendre forme humaine... J'ai envie de pleurer et d'hurler, tout ça est injuste. Mais cela n'y changerai rien... Cette fois, c'est ma voix que j'entends, enrouée par le silence.

\- Si vous décidez de garder mes artéfacts, vous serez mes championnes. Comprenez-vous ce que cela veut dire?

Deux jeunes femmes se sont introduites dans mon plan, dans mon château. Une khatjiit et une brétone. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles sont venues et elles non plus apparemment. Mais le fait est qu'elles veulent repartir avec deux de mes armures. Après la mort de papa, j'ai forgé quatre armures. Les quatre armures de l'aurore. Deux d'entre elles, Ved [noir] et Sot [blanc], sont faites pour devenir mes artéfacts. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intentions d'en avoir, mais Fara à insister. Elle à dit que cela me ferai moins de travail. Alors je les ai forgées moi-même, mais je ne les ai pas données... pas encore. Sot est une armure lourde dans un métal blanc (un alliage de mon invention : os de dragon-dieu et vif-argent) avec des décorations en or, elle vient avec un marteau fait avec les même métaux et une sous-combinaison grise qui colle comme une seconde peau. Ved, elle est faite de cuir noir (la peau de papa une fois les écailles enlevée, il n'en avait pas beaucoup d'utilisable, mais j'ai pu en faire quelque chose), tout en sangles brunes foncées et en fourrure beige. Elle est assortie à un carquois et un arc, qui lui est en bois tout simple. Mais je l'ai fait à partir d'une branche de l'arbre-tombe de mon père. Il est donc très souple et puissant... et incassable. Pour les autres armures, il y a Nahkriin [vengeance] que j'ai faite avec les écailles de papa (je sais c'est glauque) et je la porte quand et bien... quand je venge quelqu'un. C'est en quelque sorte mon uniforme de daedra de la vengeance. Dans les faits, chacune de mes armures sont faite avec les écailles, la peau ou les os de papa. C'est une armure minimaliste, elle ne couvre pas beaucoup, mais c'est voulu. Quand je me bats, mon adversaire est porter à attaquer les zones découvertes, mais c'est un piège et en général cela lui coute la vie. Puis il y a Kogaan [bénédiction], pour elle j'ai au de la difficulté, je l'ai refaite plusieurs fois. Chaque version avait un problème : trop agressive. Elle devait devenir mon uniforme de déesse de l'héritage donc... J'ai fini par faire une robe avec quelque morceau d'armure aux poignets et à la poitrine (encore en écailles de dragon-dieu).

\- Vous agirez en mon nom et devrais véhiculer mes valeurs et se que je défends... et apporter vengeance et héritage pour aider les mortels.

\- Vous êtes Nihal?

\- Vous êtes Adhara?

Elles ont parlé en même temps et là elles se regardent, s'affrontent du regard. Il y a une histoire à creuser ici et je suis curieuse, parfois trop.

\- Toi, dis-je à la brétone, raconte-moi.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontré à la guilde des guerriers. Nous portons la même amulette, mais nous ne vénérons pas la même... je vénère le prince daedra de la vengeance : Adhara et elle la déesse de la famille et de l'héritage : Nihal.

Elles me montrent les amulettes en questions et je la reconnais. C'est l'amulette qu'Ysgramor m'avais fait faire pour me remercier parce que j'ai prolongé sa lignée (et que j'ai vengé la mort de sa mère). Deux anneaux entrelacés avec des runes graver sur chaque : passé et futur. Je ne croyais pas que cette petite chose allait traverser les âges...

\- Alors nous avons fait des recherches, continu la brétone, les deux noms sont soit étroitement liés, soit complètement opposés. Nous avons donc décidées de venir ici, pour trouver nos réponses.

\- Donc, dit la khatjiit, pourriez-vous nous répondre?

\- Je suis les deux.

\- ...

\- Je suis la petite fille d'Akatosh et je suis à demi daedra. Donc je suis les deux. Mais ces noms m'ont été donnés par mes fidèles, puisque je n'ai jamais dévoilé le vrai.

Je leur explique, sans trop entrer dans les détails et elles décident de prendre mes artéfacts... la khatjiit à choisie Sot et la brétonne Ved. Puis elles sont parties. Durant le restant de leur vie elles ont véhiculé mes valeurs, comme je leur avais expliqué. Puis, devenues trop vieilles, elles ont transmit la charge à d'autres (peu importe la race, mais toujours une femme) et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin. Déjà un autre souvenir fait surface, me tirant de ma rêverie. Tanos, le géant violet... il est là allongé se prélassant et je suis à ses cotés, discutant pendant qu'il fait glisser ses doits sur mon dos... Je sais ce qu'il veut faire, il veut que je tombe amoureuse de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il ce montre tendre, il attend quelque chose de moi. Mais j'ai déjà donné et il n'est pas mon genre... Ce souvenir à l'air joyeux, mais il fait monter en moi un sentiment de haine très fort.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire avec les bannières, vous leurs vouez presque un culte.

Je ris, un rire léger. Malgré tout il est mon ami et je lui fais confiance... une confiance absolue.

\- Ici, sans bannière tu n'as rien, il en faut une pour avoir des terres, un titre et être respecter... et chaque dieu en a une pour rallier ses fidèles.

\- Je croyais que ton existence était secrète...

\- C'était l'idée, mais je suis intervenue en Tamriel assez souvent pour laisser une trace, j'ai des fidèles... trois types pour être précise. J'ai ceux qui ne voient que la daedra, ceux qui au contraire ne voient que la déesse et ceux qui comprenne ma duplicité et vénère mes deux formes.

\- Comment c'est possible? Tu veux dire qu'ils ferment les yeux volontairement où?

\- Non, ceux qui vénèrent la vengeance, la recherche ou l'ont déjà eu, j'ai personnellement passé un marcher avec certain et à leur mort ils deviendront mes serviteurs, Ces créatures sans nom que j'ai créé. J'en suis assez fière, elles sont belles, intelligentes, discrètes et douces, enfin la plupart du temps. Ceux qui vénèrent l'héritage, cherche à prolonger leur lignée et je leur accorde, alors ensuite ils me prient en remerciement.

\- Et les autres?

\- Des descendant directes des amis que je me suis fait en partant à l'aventure et en sauvant le monde... de ma famille.

\- Alors, pour avoir le droit de conquérir des terres ou être vénéré, il me faut une bannière?

\- Oui, si tu veux ton propre plan d'Oblivion aussi... c'est une sorte de loi. Quand l'empire Septim est tombé, touts les dieux de touts les panthéons se sont réunis et on voté ces loi... elles s'appliquent à tout le monde : hommes, mers, dieux et démons.

\- Alors il m'en faut une.

\- Je demanderai à un serviteur de s'en occupé. Pour l'instant parle-moi encore de ton monde.

J'étais naïve à ma façon. Même avec toute la souffrance de mon passer, je voulais lui faire confiance. Je lui ai même offert un plan d'Oblivion, avec un palais majestueux et une partie de mes serviteurs... je n'aurais jamais dû. Mes regrets attendront, je dois continuer mon chemin, passé au prochain souvenir. J'entends déjà les cris de souffrance... je vais revivre mon pire souvenir, le moment où j'ai tout perdu. Le jour où il a détruit mon monde. Je sais pourquoi il l'a fait, il voulait voler la puissance d'Aetherius, se l'approprié et pour se libéré. Parce que oui, notre univers est devenue sa prison et celui qui a fait ça savais très bien les conséquences de son geste. Alors, Tanos a corrompu mes serviteurs et les a forcés à lui donner l'essence d'Aetherius. Pour la deuxième fois de notre histoire, dieux et démons se sont alliés, ils ont lancé deux sorts. Deux sorts qui leur ont couté la vie à tous, désintégrés, réduis en poussières sous mes yeux. Mère et les autres ce sont unis pour divisé en deux l'essence du monde. Tanos n'a eu qu'une moitié et moi l'autre, mais avec sa moitié il a réussis à tout réduire à néant, brisant ainsi les chaines qui le retenait à mon univers pour retourner dans le sien. Maintenant, les mondes se détruisent, sans l'essence pour les maintenir. Juste avant que tout ne devienne poussière, juste avant de disparaitre à son tour, mère me fourre un havresac tout neuf dans les mains, puis ce qui reste des dieux m'ont banni (un sortilège de bannissement deadrique)... pour m'envoyer à travers les univers, par le chemin qu'il avait utilisé pour venir. Trouver des alliés et me venger. Mettre ce nouvel univers à mes pieds. Me baigner dans le sang des responsables de ce désastre. Mais les dernières paroles de mère... son dernier souhait...

\- Va ma fille et vit pour nous, trouve le bonheur et la paix.

\- Vaat nau fin laas Bruman [mère]. Vaat nau fin lein [Le monde, l'univers, le tout]. Dahmaan ahst alun [se souvenir à jamais].

Elle s'est désintégrée dans mes bras et une fraction de seconde plus tard, j'étais éjectée vers un autre univers. Seule. J'ai atterrit sur un monde de glace, écorchée et brisée. Seule. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là dans la neige sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide. Seule. J'ai bien faillit abandonner et rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la glace me recouvre. À jamais figée dans le temps. Seule. Vestige d'un monde perdu, oublié de tous. Puis des bras, un enfant de taille adulte. Laufey. Il me déplace. De la chaleur. Des voix. Je ne comprends pas la langue. Ils se déplacent autour de moi, me soigne. L'enfant me parle. Je suis toujours faible, mais je veux le comprendre. Je lui fais signe d'approcher... une fois assez près, je mets (difficilement) ma paume sur son front pour fouiller sa mémoire à la recherche de cette langue étrange.

\- Fent naak [Tu dois manger].

Il parle dovahzul? Non, quelque chose ne va pas. Je lui ai transmit ma langue au lieu d'apprendre la sienne. J'étire la main pour y remédier, mais il m'en empêche.

\- Nid. Fent naak.

Il présente une cuillère à ma bouche et répète encore. Il a raison, si je mange mon corps va se régénéré. J'accepte donc la soupe. Pendant qu'il me fait manger, le souvenir change. Je vais mieux. Laufey m'a conduit à la sale du trône. Son père veut me parler.

\- Mon fils m'a raconté ton histoire... Je suis prêt à t'accueillir comme un membre de ma famille... mais en échange, tu dois m'être utile. Faire tout ton possible pour ma famille.

\- Geh [oui]. Vaat mir Jötunheim. Vaat mir Jun do liz. Vaat nau fin laas.

En disant cela je pose un genou par terre. Grand-père Aka ne serait pas fier de ce choix, mais je ne peux pas me retrouvée seule ici... J'ai besoin d'alliés et d'après ce j'ai compris les jotuns sont ma meilleure option. Laufey traduit ce que j'ai dit. Le roi a l'air satisfait. Il veut que j'éduque son fil et que son fils m'éduque en même temps...

Je sens les effets de la Torpeur se dissipés, mais un dernier souvenir se fait entendre.

\- Si tu es là pour me tuer, attend au moins que je termine ma chope.

Un homme, assis devant moi, je ne vois que son dos. L'ancien roi doré. Bor.

\- Tu auras peut-être la vie sauve, mais cela dépendra de ce que tu auras à me dire.

\- Quel noble veut me menacé cette fois?

\- Seulement moi.

\- Alors approche et parlons. Tu prendras bien une chope avec moi.

\- D'accord, mais je fournis l'hydromel.

Je m'assois sur la seule autre chaise du balcon et lui donne une bouteille de Roncenoire. Ce sont mes deux dernières, mais je trouve que l'occasion est bonne. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

\- D'où cela vient-il? J'aimerai bien m'en faire livrer plusieurs tonneaux.

\- De Faillaise, mais il vous sera impossible d'en avoir plus. Ce sont mes dernières bouteilles. Dégustez-la.

\- Dites moi où c'est et je les couvrirai de tellement d'or qu'ils ne pourront refuser.

\- La ville n'existe plus.

\- C'est la raison de ta venue? J'ai détruit ta ville?

\- Non, tu as banni un dangereux criminel dans mon univers et maintenant il n'y a plus que moi. Il a gagné ma confiance, puis celle des autres dieux. Nous l'avons tous aider, puis il nous a tous détruit... en désespoir de cause, ils m'ont envoyé ici. Je suis sensé vengé Nirn et tu es la première étape.

\- Tanos?

\- Oui, Tanos. Alors que proposes-tu?

\- Je peux m'engager à commémoré ta perte, chaque année tenir un festival pour honorer tes morts.

\- Tanos est resté dix ans avec nous, alors le festival aura lieu aux dix ans. Durant un mois. Mais si vous ne respectez pas ça, ma vengeance s'abattra sur Asgard.

\- Oui, est tout le monde saura ce qui est arrivé.

\- Non. Personne ne saura sauf le roi.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'ils pleurent ta perte alors?

\- Si tu le dis à ton peuple, tu seras désavoué. Tu as détruit un univers entiers par erreur, comment peux-tu les protégé? Non, j'ai besoin d'allié. Tu feras donc ce que je dis : durant le mois, il y aura des cérémonies pour les morts, des banquets, des bals et tout ce que tu peux faire pour que ton peuple n'oublie pas. Ton peuple ne saura pas avec précision les détails de la tragédie. Alors ta tête restera où elle est, mais en échange... Le jour où je le demanderai, les armées du roi doré se rangerons à mes cotés. Je vous fournirais quelque recette traditionnelle des peuples de mon monde pour les banquets et les partitions de nos meilleures chansons pour les bals.

\- Cela me semble léger comme peine pour le mal que j'ai fait.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. je vais te transmettre mes souvenirs de ce moment et ceux de Nirn. Je le ferai pour chaque nouveau roi. Pour évité les erreurs de ce genre à l'avenir.

J'ai fini par le laisser en vie, je lui ai même prêté main forte quand les elfes sombre se sont rebeller (avec l'accord du roi de glace). Une fois touts les détails réglés et les souvenir transféré, je suis partie. Je devais m'entretenir avec Yggdrasil (j'ai flotté dans une poche de réalité et discuter avec une voix éthérée). Je lui ai donné ma moitié d'essence pour qu'il la protège en échange il m'a accordé de me laisser mes pouvoirs sous certaines conditions. Entre autre j'ai du lui jurer de le protégé et je ne peux me téléporté à travers ses branches (entre les mondes) qu'une fois toutes les 30 heures. Il a apposé d'autre restriction sur mes pouvoirs et nous avons passé un accord équitable. Je lui ai aussi transmit la totalité de mes souvenirs, j'ignore pourquoi il les voulait.

Quelque mois après ça, Bor à mit en place le festival de l'aube rouge (j'ai pris le nom d'Acani Sahqon en arrivant au Jötunheim). Avec une légende et tout... durant le festival une jeune fille joue mon rôle, elle porte un masque rouge sang et est au centre de touts les événements. J'aime bien cette idée. J'ai assisté au premier festival et il était à la hauteur de ce que je voulais.

Puis quand Odin a été couronner, il y a eu une petite cérémonie secrète avec seulement lui, Bor et moi où je lui ai transmit les souvenirs du drame. Je portais le fameux masque rouge et dans les souvenirs on ne voit pas mon visage et on n'entend pas mon (nouveau) nom, alors il n'y a aucune façon pour Odin de savoir qui je suis. C'était pour me protéger, pour évité que la vérité ne s'ébruite et malgré tout, je crois encore que c'était pour le mieux. S'il aurait su, je suis sure qu'il aurait encore plus insisté pour que je lui sois dévouée...

Laufey a grandi et je suis restée à ses cotés, comme une sœur. J'étais là dans toutes ses épreuves et ses joies. Quand il s'est marié presque de force, je me suis rapidement lié d'amitié à sa femme (qui était forcée aussi) et je leur ai appris à se connaitre et s'aimer. Quand ils ont eu leur premier fils, j'ai soigné mon amie et j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle survive, elle lui a donné un nom dans ma langue pour me remercier. Quand elle est morte en couche avec leur second fils, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas trop. Laufey et moi avons porté le deuil longtemps. Quand il est tombé amoureux du vane, je l'ai aidé à le garder secret et j'ai tout fait pour le sauver, mais je n'ai pas réussit. Quand il a apprit pour Loptr, je l'ai protégé du conseil. Puis je l'ai aidé à accoucher et je me suis occupé du bébé quand nous avons compris qu'il était trop petit. Et j'ai échoué à le protéger d'Asgard.

J'ouvre les yeux et Loki est là, il m'a déposé sur le lit et tirer une chaise tout près. Il attend que je me réveil avec un livre. Je lui fais savoir que je suis là en posant une main sur son bras. Il pose le livre et me sourie. Une longue discutions s'impose, mais avant je veux lui transmettre ma langue maternelle. Je veux que l'ont puisse se parler sans oreilles indiscrète... et surtout, j'ai un message pour lui.


	8. 8- La bête

(pdv Loki)

\- Mon fils, si tu vois cela, c'est que je suis mort. Par ta main surement. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais pourquoi tu as fait cela et j'ai répondu à ton appel en connaissant tes intentions. J'espère cependant que ta colère c'est calmée... pour l'instant au moins.

Laufey est assis à son bureau, dans ses cartiers personnels et Aube est assise en face de lui. Elle enregistre le dernier message d'un père avec sa mémoire. Me montrant cet instant par ses yeux.

\- La femme avec toi a toute ma confiance, c'est ma sœur de cœur. Laisse-la t'aider vous partagez les même ennemis, le même objectif. Elle a plus de raison que toi de vouloir la mort du roi doré et du titan fou. Alors suis son plan, il sera plus efficace que le tien.

\- Zeymah...

\- Oui... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je dois être bref. J'ignore ce qu'Odin t'a raconter, mais je doute qu'il ait avoué avoir volé un enfant dans son berceau, tuer touts ses gardes et capturer celle qui le protégeais. Tu lui as arraché l'œil à cet instant non?

\- Oui, mais ça n'a fait que le rendre plus en colère encore et j'en ai payé le pris.

\- Mais il ne pourra jamais t'oublié.

\- *Se racle la gorge.*

\- Oui, oui, oui... Tu n'es pas un enfant légitime, tu devais t'en douter. Mais tu es un enfant de l'amour. Je t'ai porté moi-même. Oui, c'est de moi que tu tiens cette faculté. Elle est rare, alors sois-en fier. Ton père était un érudit vane, il voulait voir la vérité derrière les histoires d'Yggdrasil alors il voyageait dans les neufs mondes par des passages dérobés. Les mêmes que tu utilises aujourd'hui. Le conseil de guerre à vu d'un mauvais œil ma relation avec lui. J'étais veuf et je devais élever un fils digne du trône, alors que je rayonne de bonheur en temps de guerre... ils ont banni ton père. Peu de temps après, j'ai appris pour toi. J'ai d'abord envoyé Acani pour lui porter un message, mais elle n'a pas pu le trouver. Odin l'avait fait enfermer pour diffamation. Il a fini par être exécuté. Son identité est restée secrète et dois encore le rester, mais Acani pourra te donner son nom. Le conseil à ensuite voulu que je te tue, mais je m'y suis opposé et Acani à jurer qu'elle les tuerait tous s'il nous faisait du mal. Tu aurais du la voir, c'était magnifique...

\- *Se racle la gorge.*

\- Quand Odin nous a attaqués, elle est resté avec toi et a utilisé sa magie pour vous protégé. Je vous avais affecté un groupe de garde en renfort, mais il vous a eu tout les deux. Je n'ai pas pu vous récupéré et je m'en veux encore... Si tu as des questions, Acani te répondra, mais attends. Attends que vos ennemis soient à vos pieds et que vous soyez en sécurité et en paix. D'ici là... porte toi bien mon fils, mon petit Loptr et reste en vie.

Le souvenir s'efface et devant moi se tiens la femme que j'aime. Une femme pleine de mystères et de douleur. Mais avant que je n'aie pu parler, mon frère entre dans la pièce en panique...

(pdv Tony)

Une attaque généralisée sur toutes les plus grandes villes du monde... des chitauris, des gars à la peau bleue (des krees) et des trucs étranges en poncho qui attaque avec des ondes de choc. On est débordé. Si on connaît les points faibles des chitauri, les deux autres races nous sont inconnues. Tout les héros, mutants, optimisé et autre ce sont mobiliser pour combattre... même quelques méchant sont de la partie. Les armées de tout les pays font front commun... si seulement... Notre équipe est à Pékin, c'est là qu'il y a le plus d'ennemis. On se bat depuis un bon moment, quand Loki apparait comme par magie avec une femme en armure de cuir noir et une armée de géant bleus. Ils se jettent dans le combat. Thor explique rapidement ce qui ce passe, ou au moins ce qu'il comprend et je m'approche de Loki et la femme pour leur donner des oreillettes. Histoire qu'ils ne nous nuisent pas. Ils les prennent et le mettes avec un hochement de tête, puis je m'éloigne.

\- On peut m'expliquer, demande le Cap?

\- On apporte le renfort, fait la voix d'Aube, je peux savoir se qui c'est passer?

\- Attaque surprise, on ne sait pas qui ou pourquoi... ce n'est pas Loki cette fois hein.

\- Non, je n'ai aucun intérêt à faire cela, le Patriote.

\- Krakstom nivahriin [sale lâche]! Je sais qui nous attaque. Ne tuez pas les daedras, capturez-les. Il m'en faut le maximum vivant!

\- Les daedras?

\- Ceux qui n'ont pas de bras. Il faut les immobiliser et les aveugler.

Elle utilise de la magie et tue plusieurs aliens. Elle capture une dizaine de daedra, en tout on en a trente entasser dans un coin. Elle les a paralysés. Le nombre d'ennemi diminuait, mais une nouvelle vague arrive et elle nous met en difficulté. Je vois plus loin Aube arracher son oreillette et hurler à la mort. Un cri bestial. Quelque part Hulk hurle aussi pour lui répondre, ça ressemble vaguement à : «CHAT! NON!» ou «AH! NON!» ou «ÇA! NON!» Bref et là Aube double et puis triple de taille. Voila donc le fameux chat géant... avec Hulk, ils font une équipe de choc. De destruction massive. Comme si ils étaient fait pour ce battre côte à côte. C'est impressionnant. Au bout d'un moment les aliens ce sont replier. Tous. Partout. Sauf nos trente prisonniers, bien sur.

Aube et Hulk s'approche de nous, lui grogne sur Loki et la Diva se replis légèrement sur lui-même. C'est bien de voir qu'il apprend de ses erreurs. Aube reprend sa forme normale, elle est nue et son corps est couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins grosses et je sais pour les avoir déjà vues qu'elle ne date pas d'hier... Quelque chose ne va pas. À peine humaine, elle s'effondre et convulse. Hulk est le plus rapide à réagir, il récupère le chariot d'un marchant de glace pilée qui trainait et le vide sur elle (la glace). Les convulsions se calme, mais ne s'arrête pas, alors Hulk cherche autre chose. Personne ne réagit, personne ne sais vraiment quoi faire, sauf Hulk apparemment. Et Loki parce qu'il appel quelqu'un. Un géant s'approche...

\- Mon frère, supplie presque la Diva, fait baisser la température.

Thor est surpris, triste, mais il serre les dents. Les explications attendront. Le géant, Morokei, prend Aube dans ses bras et Loki le regarde faire angoissé... j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque des informations importantes... Tout le monde retient son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'Aube parle, la voix faible et tremblante.

\- Tu peux me poser maintenant Zeymah.

Il la repose et Loki la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse...

\- Ne refait jamais ça.

\- Tu pourrais me donner ta cape avant de me faire des reproches au moins?

Réalisant qu'elle est nue, Loki lui passe sa cape sur les épaules. Je m'approche.

\- Tu as eu tes réponses?

\- Oui. Je sais qui je suis. Merci pour tout Tony. Vous devez être les Avengers, Tony m'a beaucoup parler de vous.

\- Il ne nous a pas dit un mot sur toi, dit la femme de l'équipe.

\- Je m'en doute. Tu es Natasha. Il n'a que des bonnes choses à dire sur toi... Tikhiy. YA ne ugroza. [Calme. Je ne suis pas une menace. Google traduction, donc je doute que ça soit vraiment ça, mais vous avez compris.]

\- Tu parle Russe?

\- Je parle toutes les langues vahdin [jeune femme].

\- Mon frère, je te croyais mort...

\- Et bien tu vois Thor, je suis vivant.

Loki ne lui a même pas adressé un regard, il reste contre elle et ignore les autres autant que possible. Alors Aube grogne et explique.

\- Avec Tony et Bruce, on la sauver et soigner... en fait c'est eux qui l'ont soigné, moi je n'ai fait qu'aller le récupéré.

\- Vous avez soigné mon frère, malgré tout?

\- Elle ne nous a pas laissé le choix, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment faire pour vous remercier?

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard... quand je serais plus habillée... une réunion de famille s'impose. Bref. Je vous présente le roi du Jötunheim : Morokei. Il est venu nous prêter mains forte dans le conflit qui se profil. Il représente l'alliance de quatre des neuf mondes, bientôt cinq.

Morokei incline la tête et Thor est médusé.

\- L'alliance, se battra aux cotés de Midgard contre le Titant fou, c'est pour ça qu'elle existe...

\- Pouvons-nous en parler ailleurs? Midgard en entier est en train de regarder mes fesses.

(PDV Aube)

Enfin habillée, des vêtements de rechange de Tony. On est assis, les Avengers (plus Fury), Morokei, Loki et moi dans une grande salle de conférence et je viens juste de terminé mon récit (je n'ai pas tout dis, juste l'essentiel). Silence. Morokei, puis Loki ont déjà racontés les leurs. Touts les regards pointent maintenant vers Thor. Il a l'air triste. Je leur fait part d'une partie de mon plan et Fury dit qu'il va s'en occupé. Le reste des Avengers approuvent et on se sépare. Tous sauf Morokei, Thor, Loki et moi. Nous nous isolons pour discuter de problèmes familiaux. Thor promet de visité les six mondes pour voir les vérités cachées et une fois sur le trône, il veillera à les rétablir. Asgard entrera alors dans l'alliance et nous aurons nos chances contre l'ennemi. Puis nous avons laissé Thor et Loki parler, ils en avaient besoin. Loki ne m'a rejoint qu'au matin.

\- Ça à bien été?

\- Oui, il m'a promit qu'une fois roi il me rendrait mes enfants. Sauf Hella et Narfi... mais je sais que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque...

\- Je suis contente pour toi Loptr, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

\- Je t'en pris, ne m'appel pas comme ça. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Thor m'appel Loki. Morokei m'appel Loptr... J'aimerai... je ne sais pas, j'aimerai que toi tu... tu...

\- Feyndiinsos.

\- Feyn...?

\- Feyndiinsos. C'est mon vrai nom, le premier. Moro avait raison, il m'est douloureux. J'ai eu beaucoup d'autre nom par la suite, mes fidèles m'en ont donné certain, ma famille d'autre et j'en ai choisi quelque uns. Mais celui là restera toujours le premier. Je ne suis plus digne de le porter et il est dangereux pour moi de le donner. C'est un nom dov traditionnel, si on le cri de toute son âme je suis forcée de répondre. Mais je veux que tu le connaisses. Je mets ma vie entre tes mains.

\- ...

\- Alors mon amour, je ne t'appellerai plus Loptr si tu ne le veux pas. Loki non plus, si c'est ton choix. Mais ils resteront tes noms et un jour tu ne feras plus la différence entre les deux. Je t'aime.

Le lendemain j'ai du passer un genre d'examen pour entrer dans les avengers... je devais me battre à deux contre un (Black Widow et Capitaine América). J'ai pris deux dagues en verre toute simple et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour leur montrer mon utilité... j'ai même gagné. En effet, puisqu'ils travaillaient en équipe contre moi, j'ai distrais Capitaine América avec un vasard que j'avais invoqué juste assez longtemps pour vaincre Black Widow et ensuite j'ai pu vaincre le capitaine tranquillement. Si un jour j'avais su...

Les semaines suivantes on été chargées. On m'a demandé si j'avais un nom de code, comme Ironman ou Black Widow et j'ai répondue le Rossignol en hommage à ma mère et aussi parce que je porte l'armure officiel du Rossignol. Donc j'ai maintenant un nom de super héro... Thor est parti redécouvrir les mondes. Fury fait des pieds et des mains pour convoquer une réunion extraordinaire de l'ONU, avec touts les dirigeants (même ceux qui n'en font pas parti) pour planifié la défense mondiale contre l'ennemi. Avec Loki, on visite les autres panthéons et on s'occupe de mes daedras rescapés. Puis quand Thor à fini par comprendre tout le mal qu'a fait Odin, il est allé voir sont père pour accepter la couronne. À partir de là les choses ont vraiment commencées à changer. Les sept monde se c'ont alliés (sauf Midgard et Svartalheim) et leurs cohésion repose maintenant sur un conseil de rois, une table ronde. Loki à récupéré ses fils et je me suis remit à la forge. J'ai fait cinq bracelets en adamentium, des anneaux de métal travaillés et enchantés. J'en ai fait un pour Hulk et Bruce, pour les stabilisés. Le plus gros bracelet que j'ai jamais fais, j'aurais pu faire du hoola-hoop avec... je l'ai fait taille Hulk et il s'ajuste automatiquement au poignet. Pour le retirer il faudrait amputer. J'en ai fait un à Natasha pour l'immuniser à Hulk (sang et tout) et la protégée contre lui aussi (au cas où il changerait de forme dans un moment intime, les bracelets vont palier à ça). Bref, maintenant Bruce n'a plus d'excuse pour ne pas être avec elle. Puis j'ai fait des bracelets pour les fils de Loki, pour qu'ils puissent prendre forme humaine. Avec l'accord d'Yggdrasil, j'ai mis une étincelle d'Aetherius dans les trois bracelets en les forgeant. Pour Sleipnir et Fenrir, c'était facile : on glisse le bracelet autour d'une patte avant et voila, mais les serpents n'ont pas de patte. J'ai du improviser et refaire un autre bracelet encore plus grand que celui d'Hulk et le lui passer au coup... donc en faire un collier.

Les trois fils de Loki on les cheveux noir et les yeux vert tout comme lui, mais là s'arrête la ressemblance. Sleipnir a l'air affreusement sérieux, les cheveux long, mais pas trop et des habits sobre tout en noir et bleu. Fenrir, lui, a l'air complètement sauvage... cheveux longs indisciplinés, vêtements noir et rouge lui donnant le style d'un pur «badboy». Jormongand n'a pas de style défini, coupe à la Beatles et vêtements simple noir et bronze (il à l'air d'aimer les imprimé de dragon).

Dans deux jours, il y aura LA réunion mondiale et je suis affreusement nerveuse.


	9. 9- Le monde

La salle est affreusement bruyante. La dernière attaque a eu du bon, tout les pays du monde on répondu présent, sans exception... même ceux qui ne ont pas officiellement reconnus. Touts les panthéons aussi. Touts ceux qui existent vraiment. Et tout ce petit monde est réunit dans une salle. Le moment est venu pour moi de parler et puisque tout le monde parle déjà...

\- OFOLST! [Calme]

Silence complet. Personne n'a compris exactement ce que j'ai dis, mais le Thu'um est toujours efficace.

\- Merci... Tout le monde sait pourquoi nous sommes là, donc je ne m'éterniserais pas sur les détails. Nous avons un plan pour nous débarrasser de l'ennemi, mais il demande votre entière coopération. À tous. Nous avons un contrat à vous faire signer. En gros il dit que vous vous engager à ne faire aucune guerre, ni aucun conflit d'aucune sorte à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous négocierons les détails, mais tout doit être fait aujourd'hui. Personne ne sort de cette pièce avant que le contrat soit finalisé. Vous vous engagerai aussi à afficher mes couleurs. Je veux dire par la, que je gouvernerais la Terre... en fait comme la reine d'Angleterre gouverne son pays et ses colonies... ne vous inquiétez pas, tous ça ce n'est que pour les apparences. Donc vous afficherais la bannière partout où c'est possible et même plus pour être sur qu'à la prochaine attaque ses troupes ne la manque pas. Il connaît déjà ma bannière, donc il ne pourra pas m'ignoré. En gros je suis votre seule chance et je mise tout sur un duel. C'est une vieille tradition de chez-moi et il en connaît les règles alors pour lui qui est trop sur de lui ce sera comme une solution de facilité pour possédé la Terre. Puisque si je perds, tout ce qui est à moi lui appartiendra. Et il ne se gênera pas pour le réclamer... par contre c'est impossible que je perde.

Des voix s'élèvent de la foule, ils ne sont pas convaincus...

\- Je ne peux littéralement pas mourir et j'ai des atouts non négligeables. Alors si je dis que je ne peux pas perdre, ce n'est pas de l'excès de confiance... c'est une malédiction.

Je laisse l'information planée.

\- Il y aura quelque changement. Tout d'abord le SHIELD. Personne n'est sensé savoir de quoi je parle, mais je me doute bien que ce n'est pas le cas... le SHIELD sera dissout. En fait il l'est déjà depuis une semaine. À sa place une agence mondiale qui ne répond à aucun gouvernement. L'A.S.A. Avenger Sécurity Agency. Il y aura un siège dans chaque pays, non négociable et tout les héros, mutants et optimisés volontaire pourrons en faire parti. Les humains normaux aussi, chaque siège recrutera dans le pays où il est implanté... les détails attarderont, mais vous comprenez. Ensuite une Île en eaux internationale, artificielle ou non, sera utilisée pour capitale mondiale. Une ville d'où je pourrais «gouverner» le monde... c'est surtout pour s'assuré qu'il n'attaque qu'une seule ville pour m'atteindre et plus elle est loin de tout mieux c'est. L'idée ici, c'est d'évité touts dommages collatéraux. L'Île servira aussi de maison-mère pour L'A.S.A. Chaque panthéon s'engage aussi à fournir des soldats et de l'aide à la Terre pour combattre l'ennemi. Des troupes patrouilleront donc. Le mieux c'est de patrouiller là où vous étiez vénérer... comme ça pas d'incompréhension. Les territoires restant seront diviser entre les Jötun, les Alfs, les nains, les géants du feu, etc. Nous nous assurons ainsi qu'aucune terre n'est laissée sans défense.

Je sors un parchemin magique directement pris (donner) dans le bois d'Yggdrasil. Il s'est servi de mes souvenirs pour recréé un parchemin des anciens... il n'a pas les mêmes propriétés, mais ce qui y est écris est inviolable et nous avons mit deux jours complet à rédigé la base de ce contrat (Loki, Yggdrasil et moi). Les clauses que nous rajouterons aujourd'hui s'écriront d'elle-même sur le parchemin et avec un sort simple je pourrai en faire des copies dans différentes langues.

16 heures plus tard, nous avions un accord et chaque participant est reparti avec sa copie traduit dans sa langue (sauf une petite partie qui est restée en dovahzul). Des conflits millénaire on été réglés (temporairement) et tout le monde à apporter son grain de sel pour que le traité/accord/contrat soit parfait. Nous l'avons relut trois fois pour déceler les entrées contradictoires et les erreurs. Ensuite tous avaient signé et la copie originale avait été confiée à l'arbre monde. La première étape de mon plan était donc en place.

Les jours suivants d'autre réunion eurent lieu pour déterminer l'emplacement de la capitale. Finalement ce sera un petit archipel d'iles artificielles dans l'océan Pacifique. Tout les pays (et panthéons) vont mettre la main à la pâte pour la construire au plus vite. Yggdrasil à relier les mondes des autres panthéons à ses branches et le conseil des rois c'est agrandis. Chaque trône à reçu un nom (et son roi un surnom) : Thor est le roi doré (le trône d'or d'Asgard), Morokei est le roi de glace (le trône de glace de Jötunheim), Hella est la reine des brumes (le trône de brume d'Helheim), etc. Les mythes ont été triés et la vérité rétablie. Par exemple, chaque culture avait sa propre version de la création... il s'avère qu'aucune n'est vraie, les dieux ont trouvé un «monde», un peuple ou une terre en difficulté et lui ont prêté main forte... les humains ont fait le reste. Au bout d'un mois, dieux et hommes (femmes) cohabitent parfaitement. Ma bannière flotte au vent dans chaque ville et village au monde, au cotés des drapeaux et emblèmes nationaux...

(5 ans plus tard)

La construction de ma ville est terminée. Certains humains avait déjà des plans pour des cités-états sur des îles artificielles, alors ils ont couplé leur plans et fait des prédictions... ça a pris quatre ans pour tout construire et une année de plus pour la rendre habitable, maintenant les finitions sont terminée. Horizon peut accueillir l'équivalent de la population de Tokyo. Population composée entièrement de soldats, chaque pays y a envoyé des troupes. Il est prévu qu'une fois l'ennemi vaincu la ville serai réparée et habitable par les civils, mais pour l'instant elle est une cité factice, un appas, donc pas de civil. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai en aucun cas participé à la construction, même pas une petite demande spéciale. Les autres dirigeants par contre... ils ont exprimés des exigences. Un palais (pour faire plus crédible) et le siège du nouvel ONU, ainsi qu'une cour indépendante pour les criminels mondiaux et d'autre installation dans cette optique. La capitale est une ville neutre, il était donc normal qu'elle abrite les installations pour arbitré le reste du monde. J'ai donc emménagé dans mon palais avec mon prince consort et ses fils. Loki, Sleipnir, Fenrir et Jormungand.

À ma grande surprise, les chambres des petits ont été spécialement pensées pour eux, grandes avec des commodités pour leur espèce (cheval, serpent et loup). En fait tout le palais à été pensé pour leur facilité la vie. Loki était ému, très. Autre chose, Horizon est totalement autonome. Un générateur ARK pour l'énergie, des fermes hydroponiques pour les fruits, légumes et céréales, des enclos pour la viande et des bassins pour le poisson (juste certaine espèces pour évité la sur pêche). La ville est construis sur deux palier le premier, sous le niveau de l'eau pour les fermes, entrepôts et les autres choses indispensables. Puis le deuxième niveau, les quartiers habitables et les installations gouvernementales et touristiques (qui ne vont servir que plus tard). D'après le contrat la ville restera sous ma juridiction, neutre... Des piliers relient la ville au fond marin (nous avons choisis cet endroit parce que le fond n'est pas trop profond justement) ce qui la rend stable même quand la mer ne l'est pas (et ça nous évitent de couler ou dérivé) des sorts la protègent aussi contre les tsunamis et autres tempêtes destructrices (c'est le cas aussi avec plusieurs autres villes maintenant). Les dieux ont commencé à protégé la population dont ils avaient la charge de toutes les manières possible. Allant même dans certain cas à prendre une ville sous leur aile. Parlant de dieux, il n'y a aucun temple, église, mosquée ou autre sur Horizon... pour garder la neutralité de la ville entre autre, mais aussi, parce que les dieux peuvent s'y installer s'ils le veulent, donc...

Le palais est grand, sur trois étages et en forme de «I». Il est divisé en trois ailes, la gauche, la droite et la centrale. L'aile gauche est réservée à la famille royale et la droite aux émissaires, dignitaires et autres visiteurs. L'aile centrale, elle, est constituée de salles de réunions (dont celle du nouvel ONU), d'une salle de bal et d'une salle du trône (Thor à affirmé qu'elles étaient obligatoires). Puis au dernier étage sous un immense dôme en verre, il y a la table ronde pour le conseil des rois. La cours avant est en réalité un grand parc publique (équivalent à Central Park) et celle de derrière est un jardin privé (pour les habitants du château et les visiteurs) d'ont une partie est interdite d'accès à tous (la partie privée de la famille royale). Il y a de plus petit parc disséminés partout dans la ville, histoire d'avoir de la verdure. Nous avons un aéroport et un port internationaux, ainsi qu'un réseau de monorail (faute de pouvoir avoir un métro) qui dessert tout la ville. Et à terme, il n'y aura aucune voiture (ou moto) à essence sur toute île, tout sera électrique. Le but étant d'être le plus vert possible. C'est le défi que les ingénieurs se sont donné.

Ça fait déjà deux mois que nous nous sommes installés au château (et que les soldats sont arrivé en ville). Les trente daedras que nous avons sauvé sont avec nous, ils me servent à nouveau... mais j'aurai aimé en sauvé plus, j'espère qu'à la prochaine attaque nous en aurons la possibilité. Il ne doit pas en rester des tonnes, 200 si nous sommes chanceux. Ygg m'a interdit d'en recréé, il dit que c'est mieux ainsi, alors je veux récupérer ceux qui reste en vie. Nous sommes tout les cinq dans notre jardin privé, les enfants courent et jouent autour de nous en riant. Ils se sont bien acclimatés à leur nouvelle vie... Hella nous rend visite parfois (Loki a été surpris d'apprendre que nous étions amies) même Sygn est venue avec Narfi. Elle est restée à peine une journée, mais elle est venue et ça a fait plaisir à tout le monde. La voix de mon mari (parce que oui, pour qu'il puisse être le prince consort, il a fallut se marié) me tire de mes pensés.

\- Brii [beauté], tu m'écoute?

Je grogne, il sait pourtant que je déteste qu'il m'appel comme ça...

\- Oui Ahmul [époux]?

C'est à son tour de grogner, il n'aime pas que je l'appel ainsi, trop impersonnel et froid. Alors je le taquine avec ce nom.

\- Tu as faim?

\- Il est déjà si tard?

\- Oui, le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse... aller viens le repas doit être servis. LES GARÇONS!

Il leur fait signe de venir et ils ne se font pas prier, ces enfant sont des ogres.

Mère, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse je suis tombé amoureuse d'un dieu et je considère ses enfants comme les miens. Cela me rend vulnérable, mais je ne conçois pas ma vie sans eux. Je les aime et ils sont ma famille... personne ne nous séparera. Si quelqu'un s'y essaie, ma vengeance sera terrible. J'honorais mon titre. Je serai la daedra de la vengeance. Vaat nau fin laas.

Cela à pris une année supplémentaire avant une nouvelle attaque, il faut dire que quand on est immortel, le temps n'a plus d'importance. L'attaque à suivie la même tactique que la dernière, une attaque surprise globale. Il a même attaqué Horizon... Ça a été drastique. Cette fois nous étions préparé, alors nous les avons renvoyé d'où ils venaient en moins de deux. Je n'ai même pas eu a me transformé (j'en suis soulagée). Au moment où ils se repliaient, j'ai moi-même fourré une bannière dans les mains d'un Kree en lui disant de donner ça à l'idiot violet.


	10. 10- L'attente

(PDV Tanos)

\- Maître, une mortelle vous envoie un message.

Un Kree dans mon dos vient interrompre ma sieste. Alors, en grognant, je tends la main pour recevoir le message de la petite mortelle imprudente. Il me met un pan de tissus dans les mains et je l'entends s'incliner dans mon dos. Je porte se fameux message à mes yeux en souriant, si elle croit me faire réagir, qu'est-ce qu'une mor...

\- Où as-tu eu ça?

\- Elle me l'a donné quand nous nous sommes replier... plusieurs autres soldats en ont ramené, il semblerait qu'il y en avait partout sur la planète. Dans toutes les villes.

\- ...*rit*

\- Maître?

\- Combien de temps avant d'arriver sur Terre?

\- Maître, vous n'y pensez pas...

\- Combien de temps?!

\- Si... six mois maître.

\- Je vous en donne trois, mettons nous en route.

\- Oui maître.

Une fois la larve sortie, je me dirige vers mes quartiers et fourrage un peu. Je fini par trouver mon vieux coffre et ma bannière avec lui... Si elle veut jouer à ça... elle me facilite la tâche. Je passe les doigts sur les fils du tissu, le fond lilas, la flamme noire, l'arbre blanc et les six pierres de couleur en demi-cercle sous le tout... Cela fait des siècles que je n'avais pas posé les yeux dessus... elle me rappel de bon souvenir. Cette petite naïve a donc survécue à la destruction de son univers et elle cherche la vengeance. Idiote. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mon rire brise le silence ambiant. J'aurais bientôt gagné. Non, j'ai déjà gagné.

(PDV Acani)

*Éternue* J'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Loki s'est assoupi à coté de moi dans notre lit, mais moi j'ai du mal. Je sens que ma vengeance approche et je revois la mort de ma famille, de ma mère et des autres dès que je ferme les yeux. Alors faute de mieux, je lis. Je lis les rapports des soldats, les plans défensifs et les autres papiers ennuyeux qu'on me fait parvenir... ce qui ne m'aide pas du tout à dormir. Loki s'agite, il fait des cauchemars aussi et mon cœur se serre à chaque fois. Je pose les papiers sur la table de chevet (Morokei a fait décorer ma chambre à l'identique de celle que j'ai là-bas, la différence c'est qu'ici les murs ne sont pas en pierre), puis je prends le dieu dans mes bras, ce qui à pour effet de le réveiller.

\- Brii, fait-il la voix pâteuse, puis il se réveil tout à fait? Nous sommes attaqués? Les enfants vont bien? Vite, il faut...

\- Shh... Krein [soleil], t'as fait un cauchemar. Ofolst. Tout va bien.

\- Je t'ai réveillé?

\- Non, je ne dormais pas.

\- Brii...

Je sens le reproche dans sa voix, je dors à peine trois heures par nuit. Dormir ne m'est pas vital, mais ma magie a tendance à faire des sienne si je ne dors pas bien... quand elle se recharge suffisamment. Il faut que je lui change les idées avant qu'il ne me sermonne pour de bon. J'embrasse donc son coup est entame un chemin vers son torse, puis plus bas encore.

\- Puisqu'on est réveillé... *lui fait un bisou sur le ventre* Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si... *lui fait un bisou sous le nombril*

\- Hum, Brii...

Il relève un peu le bassin pour m'aider à lui retiré son boxer. C'est le seul bout de tissu qu'il porte en dormant et encore. Il est déjà semi-dur quand je dépose mes lèvres sur sa virilité. Je le taquine un peu, mais n'y tenant plus, je le prend en bouche. Il ne retient pas ses gémissements, de toute façon toutes les pièces sont insonorisées. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il m'attire à lui. Je le relâche à regret. Loki prend les choses en main, il nous place façon missionnaire et retire mon shorty et mon débardeur. Le dieu parcourt mon ventre et ma poitrine de ses lèvres, mais je l'arrête. Malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire, je n'aime pas mes cicatrices. Elles datent d'avant ma fuite de Nirn, quand je pouvais encore lutter pour sauver mon monde... et elles me rappellent que tout à été vain, que finalement Tamriel n'est plus. Avant Tanos, je les aimais (dans une certaine mesure) et je les montrais en portant des tenues légère... elles étaient un symbole, maintenant elles ne sont là que pour me défigurer. Loki me sourit, un sourire triste et me caresse les cheveux. Puis il m'embrasse et le moment passe. Nous continuons se que nous faisions. C'est tendre, doux. Exactement ce dont on a besoin. Il entre en moi et bouge lentement, nos corps son étroitement liés, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout n'est qu'amour, nos baisers, nos mouvements, tout. Tendre et doux. Jusqu'à ce que je nous fasse changer de place, je me retrouve sur lui, à califourchon, à m'empaler sur sa verge. C'est toujours tendre, mais ça na plus rien de doux. Je contrôle la danse et je m'applique à nous faire perdre la tête. Je sens le plaisir monter en vague et bientôt je me fige, Loki continu de bouger jusqu'a ce que je m'effondre parcourue de spasmes. À son tour de nous déplacé, cette fois je suis à quatre pattes (flageolantes) et il est derrière moi. Nouvel angle, plus profond, plus brutal. Il enfonce les doigts dans la peau de ma taille et grogne à chaque coup. Moi, je gémis, un flot incompréhensible de mot et de son... jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce point en moi, ce point mythique que tout le monde cherche... là je cri et hurle presque mon plaisir. Je ne tiens pas longtemps avant le deuxième orgasme... C'est presque un jeu entre nous : le plus grand nombre d'orgasmes sans autre stimulation que sa queue en moi. Mes bras lâchent et je me retrouve avec la tête contre le matelas. Loki me redresse et colle mon dos contre son torse. Sa peau devient froide (plus que d'habitude) et je sais sans le voir qu'il est bleu. La nouvelle fraicheur apaise le brasier que je suis devenue, mais elle l'attise en même temps. Déjà très sensible, le froid décuple mes sensations. Loki place une main sur ma hanche et entour mon ventre avec son autre bras, histoire que je ne bouge pas, puis il recommence ses coups. Je me laisse aller contre lui et dépose la tête sur son épaule. C'est bon. Merde.

\- K... Kr...ein~

\- Shh. Laisse toi aller Brii.

Il dépose ses lèvres dans mon coup brulant et y parsème de légers baisers avant de mordre à pleines dents... Sur le coup de la surprise, l'orgasme me foudroie. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge et tout mon corps se crispe, quand le plaisir reflue, il ne me reste plus de force, rien. Je suis comme une poupée de chiffon. Loki nous recouche sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras. Je lutte contre le sommeil un moment, mais je ne suis pas de taille... alors je glisse dans l'inconscience.

 _Des cris. Du feu. De la fumée. Les étoiles qui s'éteignent une à une (les autres plans). Les plans se fusionnent. Les héros du passé se battent aux côtés de ceux du présent. Tous tombent comme des mouche et reviennent ensuite, puisque Sovngard n'est plus. Chaos et destruction. Les dragons restant rugissent à l'unisson. Les vagues ennemies sont infinies. Le traitre. Il a rallié toutes les races de daedra sans maître des plans sans seigneurs. Tout le monde se bat, les falmers sont même sortis de leur caverne pour nous rejoindre. Tout le monde meurt. Dans les deux camps. Le sol se fend. Aetherius se déchire. Aetherius se repli sur lui-même, réduit à une petite boule de chaos. Avec mes deux championnes et ce qui reste de mes créatures, je fonce dans le tas. Nous sommes vite recouverts de sang et d'autres choses plus répugnantes. Mes créatures tombent, elles retournent au Ragnarok [néant]. Je n'ai pas peur, nous les y rejoindrons bientôt. Les mortels sont tombés (mes championnes aussi), même si nous aurions une chance d'empêcher la destruction, le monde serait vide. Je vois les dieux, tous les dieux se réunir pour un ultime sort._ «Distrait-les!» _Grand-père Aka me cri sa demande pendant qu'ils se préparent. Son ultime requête. Je me retrouve donc seule contre l'armée de Tanos. Réduite certes, mais encore grande. Seule, pas tout à fait : les dragons. Ce peuple que j'aurai dû gouverner. C'était le rêve de papa, que le monde m'appartienne. Alors, même si c'est pour peu de temps, je vais gouverner mon peuple. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je prends ma forme de dragon. Je ressemble trait pour trait à mon père, sauf que je suis plus élancée, plus agile et que je ne suis pas noire pur, mais un violet nuit. Mes oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines se range derrière moi et nous attaquons. Griffes et cri. Mort et sang. Cette fois c'est le traitre qui est seul face à mon armé, même si elle ne se réduit plus qu'a une dizaine de têtes. Il se jette sur nous et très vite nous sommes en un contre un. Je suis la dernière de mon peuple. C'en est fini des puissants dragons. Je me bats pour les venger, pour tous nous venger. Mais il prend la fuite, ses chaine brisées, il n'a plus à rester. À bout de force je redeviens humaine (nue comme d'habitude)._ «Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Nirn meurt.» _Jode n'est pourtant pas connue pour être défaitiste. Tout les autres on l'aire d'accord. Ils sont faibles et presque mort, pour ceux qui ne le sont pas déjà._ «Finissons ce que nous avons commencé.» _Maman est déterminée et les autres acquiescent. Elle me prend dans ses bras pendant qu'ils lancent l'ultime sors._ «Va ma fille et vit pour nous, trouve le bonheur et la paix.» _Puis pendant que je le lui jure, elle devient poussière et je me retrouve aspirée par le sort avec juste un havresac-inventaire-magique (oui, toujours nue). J'ai l'impression de traversé des murs de verre. Ils me lacèrent, me coupe et m'écorche. Tout n'est plus que douleur. Puis je percute le sol, brutalement. Et le froid me submerge, il m'engourdi. J'abandonne. Je suis seule maintenant et je n'ai plus aucune force. Alors j'abandonne et me laisse mourir. C'est mieux pour tout le monde..._ «Brii!» _Cette voix, je l'a connais, elle me tire hors du rêve. Elle me ramène à elle. Je ne dois pas mourir. J'ai une famille et une mission. Je ne dois pas mourir._

Je ne dois pas mourir.


	11. 11- Le duel

(Trois mois plus tard)

Depuis deux jours, il y a des vaisseaux ennemis en orbite autour de la Terre et ils ne bougent pas. Tanos est là, parmi eux. Je sens presque ses yeux sur moi. Partout nous sommes sur le pied de guerre, prêt à se défendre. Le stress et la nervosité sont au niveau maximum. Depuis qu'ils sont là je passe tout mon temps à la base de l'A.S.A.

\- Aube, dit Tony, il y a du mouvement.

Je m'approche des moniteurs et constate que oui, il y a du mouvement. Six vaisseaux plus petits (surement des navettes) descendent vers nous. Ils se dirigent directement vers Horizon. Cela rassure tout le monde, mais en même temps je m'interroge : d'où tire-t-il ses informations? Ils atterrissent dans Royal Park et un flot de soldat en sort... ceux en poste dans la ville se mobilise autour d'eux. Nous sommes en sur nombre, mais s'ils demandent du renfort de l'orbite, nous serons en difficulté. Je me téléporte sur place et les Avengers me rejoignent, Loki aussi, après avoir mit les enfants en sécurité avec Heimdal. Des soldats de tous les mondes arrivent avec leurs rois et d'autres dieux... puis nous attendons que le Traitre sorte de son véhicule. Il nous fait attendre. Des hommes s'installent pour filmer le duel, c'est un compromit que j'ai dû faire, ce sera retransmit en direct partout et chaque civil pourra le regarder. Puisque c'est pour l'avenir de leur monde je l'ai permis. J'ai permis à des civils (des caméramans) de venir sur l'île et leur ai assigné à chacun une troupe de protection. Je ne veux aucune perte. Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte du vaisseau s'ouvre et le géant violet sort. Il a l'air en forme et confiant, il se croit déjà vainqueur. Tanos me regarde en riant, il me détail. Cela fait des siècles que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, mais aucun de nous n'a vraiment changer. Je porte Nahkriin et il sait ce que cela veut dire, je suis la pour obtenir vengeance. Cela à l'air de l'amusé, comme si j'étais trop prévisible... comme si j'étais une enfant. Outre le fait que j'ai au moins le double de son âge, il me sous estime trop pour son bien. Quand il m'a connu j'étais encore en deuil et je refusais de me battre (et de tuer), alors il ne m'a pas vraiment connu. Sauf pour la bataille finale, mais bon, il est idiot...

\- Yrd. [souffrir, c'est le nom qu'Acani à prit après la mort de son père]

\- Tanos.

\- Tu es toujours en vie.

\- Toi aussi...

\- Décue?

\- Non, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas porté Nahkriin.

\- Elle te va toujours aussi bien.

\- Je sais. Toi, t'es toujours aussi laid.

\- *grogne* Tu n'as pas changé Yrd. J'ai l'impression de retrouver une vieille amie.

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression Tahrodiis. [Traitre]

\- *rit* Je l'ai mérité celle-là.

\- T'es là pourquoi?

\- T'as encore de ce thé à la nirnrooth ou de ce fromage que tu faisais?

\- Non, les plantations n'ont pas produites depuis bon un moment...

\- Dommage... Alors, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il fait signe à un Kree derrière lui qui lui apporte un pan de tissus lilas avec un pied en métal... si j'avais su à l'époque ce qu'elle signifiait... il plante la chose dans la terre du parc. Je fais signe à un daedra derrière moi pour qu'il m'apporte la mienne et je plante aussi ma bannière pour accepter le duel. Le déroulement de celui-ci est cérémoniel : d'abord le demandant énonce une requête, qui est normalement refusé, puis le défendeur fait une autre proposition. Si au bout de la troisième proposition des deux parties il n'y a pas d'accord, le combat commence, mais avant chacun a le droit à trois questions, puis ils posent les limites du duel. Généralement ce n'est pas un duel à mort, mais dans ce cas-ci...

\- Je veux Yggdrasil et ta moitié d'Aetherius.

\- Non. Je veux que tu me rendes ta moitié d'Aetherius, que tu retourne d'où tu viens et que tu ne reviennes jamais.

\- Non. Je veux Midgard et ta moitié d'Aetherius.

\- Non. Je veux ta moitié d'Aetherius et ta vie.

\- Non. Je veux l'Antarctique et ta moitié d'Aetherius.

\- Non. Je veux que tu brule ta bannière... oh et ta moitié d'Aetherius.

\- Tu n'y pense pas.

\- Je suis sérieuse.

\- Moi au moins j'ai essayé de négocier...

\- Moi aussi...

\- Non, je ne brulerai pas ma bannière. Ce que tu me demande est inhumain, tu le sais?

\- Tu n'es pas humain, pas plus que moi... les négociations sont terminées... Je te laisse poser tes questions en premier.

\- Que de gentillesse...

\- ...

\- Comment as-tu survécu? Comment as-tu eu Midgard? Et... Pourquoi as-tu refusé de m'épouser?

\- *rit* Sérieusement? Tsk... Ce qui restait d'immortel... Ils ont sacrifié leurs vies pour me bannir ici. J'ai eu Midgard comme tu dis grâce à toi... Il leur fallait quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour te vaincre et je leur ai dit que je le ferai s'ils me donnaient leur monde, maintenant je les gouvernes. Merci.

\- Content de t'être utile...

\- Et pour ta dernière question. La raison est évidente.

\- Tu dois répondre.

\- Je ne voulais pas de toi dans mon lit et tu avais le chic pour me poser la question à des moments où j'étais en colère. Comme là fois où tu à détruit mon univers...

\- J'admets que je m'y suis mal pris, mais ma proposition tient toujours.

\- La réponse reste la même... et de toute façon je suis déjà mariée.

\- À qui?

\- T'as déjà posé tes questions, c'est mon tour.

\- ... *grogne*

\- Pourquoi as-tu détruit Nirn? Tu vivais comme un dieu là-bas, tu ne manquais de rien.

\- Toi plus que tous tu devrais comprendre Ô grande daedra de la vengeance. Bor m'a banni et je voulais lui faire payer.

\- Depuis le début tu planifiais de voler l'essence et de revenir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, mais je voulais que tu sois avec moi, tu étais ma meilleure chance contre Yggdrasil.

\- Alors, pourquoi moi?

\- C'est évident non? Pour ta puissance, ton potentiel, ta beauté, ta violence, ta soif de sang et parce que tu es une reine dragon, une déesse et une daedra. Ton existence même est un miracle disait Arkay... tu es sensé gouverné des mondes Yrd et je veux être à tes cotés quand ce sera le cas.

\- Avec celui-ci, c'est le troisième monde que je gouverne, alors la prédiction s'est déjà réalisée. J'ai régné sur le désert infini toute ma vie, puis sur Tamriel quand j'ai pris le commandement des dragons et maintenant, j'ai Midgard. Tu arrive trop tard Tahrodiis.

\- Avec moi tu en aurais plus...

\- Avec toi, le coupais-je, je serai veuve avant la première aurore.

\- *rit* Tu n'arriveras jamais à me tuer, tu mourras avant.

\- Te rappel tu de la principale qualité des daedras?

\- Assez, tu as posé tes questions. Combattons. Je propose un duel à mort et le gagnant rafle tout.

\- J'accepte.

\- Bien.

Sans plus de cérémonie, on se jette l'un sur l'autre. Un Kree lui lance une épée et je prends l'espadon qu'un daedra me tend. En fait j'ai fait préparer toutes mes armes et ils se tiennent prêt à me les donner si j'en donne l'ordre. J'enchaine les coups et je pare les siens rapidement. Je l'ai touché à l'épaule et au genou, assez profondément et lui m'a eu à la cuisse, au visage et au ventre. D'un coup plus puissant il envoie ma lame au loin, je fais donc signe à une autre créature et elle m'apporte Mort-Dragon, un sabre akaviroi (un katana). L'arme est plus légère et rapide, mais plus fragile et à force de parer les coups elle se brise... j'espère pouvoir la réparé, c'était un cadeau. Je m'équipe donc d'Aubéclat et Parasortis (les artéfacts de tante Méridia et oncle Péryte), me battre avec un bouclier et une épée n'a jamais été ma méthode préférée, mais c'était les plus proche de moi à se moment. Maman à mis tout les artéfacts (sauf les miens) dans le sac, même des équipements qui serai les artéfacts des dieux. Donc chacun m'a donné une arme, un morceau d'armure ou un bijou. La lame brule la chair de Tanos à chaque fois que je le touche et je le touche plus souvent, de petites égratignure, mais avec l'enchantement de ma tante, il doit avoir l'impression d'être en feu. La barrière magique créée par le bouclier m'a évité plusieurs nouvelles entailles, mais il est lourd et m'empêche de bien bouger.

J'évalue mes option une minute cachée derrière le bouclier, à ma droite il y a la masse d'oncle Molag et une épée en salthrim (une glace que l'on peut forger avec un procédé spécial). Je prends donc l'épée et lâche Parasortis. Le feu Aubéclat et la glace du salthrim le font souffrir, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à faire plus que des égratignures et maintenant sans bouclier, lui arrive à me toucher, il me fait une méchante entaille au bras et une autre dans le dos (pendant que j'esquivais une feinte). Merde. Je ne peux décemment pas prendre des dagues, je devrais trop me rapprocher... je vais devoir enchainer les cris*. Mais avant je sors une compote de pomme en sachet de Sleipnir et l'avale d'une traite. Je n'aime pas sa, mais c'Est de la bouffe et ça va m'aider à cicatriser et c'est rapide. Ce n'est pas comme si le temps allait s'arrêter pour que je mange un steak... Une fois nourrie, je prends ma respiration et me concentre : «YOL TOOR SHUR!» [Feu, brasier et soleil] Un jet de flamme sort de ma bouche et frappe directement Tanos au torse. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, j'enchaine : «KRII LUN AUS!» [Tuer, sangsue et souffrir] «IIZ SLEN NUS!» [Glace, chair et statue] «FUS RO DAH!» [Force, équilibre et pousser] Le premier lui inflige une douleur interne sur la duré, le deuxième fait pousser de la glace sur sa chair et l'empêche de bouger (très douloureux aussi) et le dernier le projette contre ses soldats avec une onde de choc. Il se relève difficilement et cours vers moi l'épée devant prête à être enfoncée dans mon cœur. Alors je fais un dernier cri, ma gorge est déjà en sang, enchainer comme ça, c'est toujours une mauvaise idée : «ZUN HAAL VIIK!» [Arme, main et défaite] L'épée va se planté dans le sol plus loin, une bonne chose de faite.

Je crache par terre, du sang, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, je ne pourrai plus crier, sauf si je me transforme en dragon et je ne préfère pas, il y aurait trop de dommage collatéral. Tanos sort deux pistolets de je-ne-sais-pas-où-et-je m'en-fou et il me vise. Le lâche. Il sait que je ne pourrai pas évité, sinon quelqu'un va se prendre une balle perdue. Il sourit, j'imagine qu'il croit avoir gagné, mais il me reste un atout... de toute ma vie je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Chaque prince daedra à plusieurs forme de base, aucune n'est vraiment l'originale et elles le sont toutes aussi (l'originale), mais si un prince est en danger et qu'il est «tuer», une forme monstrueuse prend le relais. La défense ultime. Tanos à l'air d'avoir oublié ce détail, la principale qualité des daedras, plus exactement des princes daedra... C'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir*... bref, c'est un peu trop technique à décortiquer en plein combat.

Je m'approche de lui, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que de tirer. Une balle dans la tête et une autre dans le cœur. J'entends le cri de Loki, le rire de Tanos, ainsi qu'une vague de murmure des soldats terriens. Mais je ne m'écroule pas, j'avance toujours et je reçois d'autres balles. Épaule, foie, hanche, coup et estomac. Tanos ne rit plus, il est frénétique. J'espère que la mémoire lui est revenue, sinon il va mourir sans comprendre. Finalement j'ai bien fait de prendre mes dispositions. Malgré ma gorge je cri, un vrai hurlement cette fois, autant de douleur que de rage. Ma peau se couvre d'écailles et de plumes, quatre «tentacules» munies de dard venimeux me pousse dans le bas du dos, des ailles ressemblant à celle d'un corbeau sortent de mes omoplates, le reste de mon corps devient un croisement entre un loup (bras), un corbeau (jambe) et un dragon (tête), je triple de taille jusqu'à dépassé le traitre... et enfin mon corps expulse les huit (deux dans le cœur) balles qui tombe au sol en teintant. Tout le monde retient son souffle.

J'entends Loki pleurer et Tony jurer, mais rien d'autre ne brise le silence. Un voile violet vient colorer ma vision et je saute sur Tanos. Il se défend bien, mais j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser au sol et je m'applique à lui arracher sa putain d'armure. Mes griffes étant trop épaisse pour se glisser entre les plaques, j'ai pris la lame la plus près pour faire levier. L'épée du Rossignol. Une fois que j'ai eu fini avec l'armure, la sous-combinaison n'a pas fait long feu et je me retrouve à creuser un trou à pleine main dans son thorax pour atteindre son cœur et le lui arracher. Pendant que je fais ça il trouve la force de parler, si on peu dire : _«Fen_ [marque du futur, ici : je vais] _...ofan_ [donner] _Aeth... rius... dez_ [destin] _... meyz_ [devenir] _... jun... Midgard... thur_ [suzerin] _... Yggdrasil... laat_ [dernière] _... laat dovah_ [dragon] _... D... Dwiirok fin aadul...»_ Il est mort... j'ai balancé son cœur après l'avoir déchiré. Le problème, c'est que je continu de creuser... Quand j'atteins la terre, je sens des bras métallique me tirer. Je hurle et résiste. Tony me parle, il fait ce que je lui ai demandé, me rappeler qui je suis en me parlant de ma famille et de mes amis... puis en désespoir de cause, il récite tout les noms que j'ai porté (je les lui ai apprit au cas où, tous sauf un).

\- Soana, Adhara, Nihal, Wuld, Feyn Bruniik [fléaut sauvage], Vahdin Bonaar [jeune femme humble], Vokun Nonvul [l'ombre noble], Feykro Joor [forêt mortelle], Brii Hevno [beauté brutale], Yrd, Acani Sahqon, Aube... Soana... Adhara... Nihal...

Il les récite en boucle en me serrant contre lui. J'ai fini par arrêter de creuser, mais je ne redeviens pas humaine. J'ignore pourquoi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque... Bruce et Morokei approchent et me parlent aussi. Pendant que Tony continu avec mes noms, Bruce récite ceux des gens que j'aime (et qui sont encore vivant) et Moro me parle des bon souvenirs et de ce qu'il me reste à faire. Lentement ils me relèvent et m'éloigne du corps (j'étais à genoux à côté de Tanos), moi je fixe mes mains en les écoutant. Elles sont maculées de sang et de bout de chair, je veux revenir, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'était un risque, comme oncle Jyggalag le prince de l'ordre qui est devenu Shéograth le prince de la folie... il ne s'est jamais remit de sa mort... Je vais devenir comme lui. Je tremble. Des larmes viennent se mêlées aux éclaboussures de sang sur mes joues. Loki se plante devant moi, lui aussi pleure. Il s'approche de mon oreille pour murmurer : _«Fent nird_ [revenir] _Feyndiinsos.»_ Cela me fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Écailles, plumes, griffes, cornes, ailes et tentacules tombe au sol. Et couche pas couche, morceau par morceau. Je redeviens moi-même. Puis je me réfugie dans les bras de Loki et je pleure.

Autour de moi il y a que le silence. J'ignore comment, mais je suis dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. Je suis propre et je porte mon pyjama (un débardeur noir et un shorty noir et blanc à motif). Je suis seule. Je me lève légèrement instable pour aller à la salle de bain. Une fois mon devoir accomplis, je me lave les mains, puis je relève la tête vers le miroir pour évaluer les dégâts. Mais le regard que j'y croise... lentement l'horreur et le désespoir s'y installe. Maman m'avait prévenue, tout le monde m'avait prévenu. On ne sort jamais indemne d'une «mort». Je regarde de nouveau mes mains pour m'assuré que je ne rêve pas... je ne l'avais pas remarqué encore à moitié endormie comme j'étais... mais oui, ce cauchemar est bien la réalité.

Ma peau est devenue grise claire. Le blanc de mes yeux est devenu noir. Mes oreilles sont devenues légèrement pointues. Mes canines se sont allongées, comme des crocs, ce n'est pas exagéré (quand je ferme les lèvres rien n'y parait), mais c'est là. Et pour finir, juste sous mon œil, une cicatrice (l'entaille que Tanos m'a faite). Je vérifie rapidement et il ne me reste que deux cicatrices de mon duel : celle sur ma joue et l'impact d'une balle au niveau du cœur. Encore heureuse, je n'aurai pas aimé devoir vivre avec un impact de balle en plein front... je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi certaine blessure me laissait des marques et d'autres non.

Je me laisse tomber au sol en pleur et les yeux exorbités. La voix de Loki m'appel depuis la chambre. Loki... jamais il ne voudra de moi comme ça. Je me mets en position fœtal contre le bain et pleure de plus belle. J'ai encore tout perdu. Si c'est ça mon destin, alors grand-père Aka avait raison. Jamais il ne faut mélanger les dieux et les démons. Il ne me reste plus qu'a m'exiler... sur Helheim pourquoi pas, Hella ne fera pas attention à mon apparence.

Quand Loki entre dans la salle de bain, il n'y a plus personne. Acani est partie. Pour seule preuve de sa présence récente, le robinet qui coule encore, oublié.

* Les cris ou Thu'um sont des mots de puissance en dovahzul qui peuvent autant envoyer des attaques que modifier la météo.

*D'après ce que j'ai compris il est impossible pour un daedra de mourrir, c'est la base même de sont existence, s'il meurt il revient toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais pour mon histoire j'ai dû modifier un peu ces faits et tuer les daedras...


	12. 12- Le contrat

(PDV Sleipnir)

Hier soir au milieu de la nuit, papa c'est mit à chercher Acani partout dans la maison. Il pleurait et criait son nom, mais elle ne répondait pas. Puisque ça nous a réveillés, on a aidé comme on pouvait. Fen et Jor l'ont cherché à l'odeur et je suis allé voir Heimdal (je peux courir entre les branches d'Ygg.), il m'a dit où la trouver. Helheim. Je me rends donc chez ma sœur... qui m'attendait.

\- Elle s'est isolée dans un coin sans rien dire, m'explique Hella. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Elle n'a vraiment rien dit?

\- Non. Elle ne réagie même pas quand je lui parle.

\- Papa a parlé de ça, dis-je songeur, après la mort de son père elle s'est isoler dans le silence complet durant des siècles et elle parlait par télépathie.

\- Tu crois qu'elle tenait à Tanos à se point?

\- Non... mais après tout ce qu'elle a vécu, ne plus avoir de but doit la déstabiliser. Depuis combien de siècles elle a survécue pour sa vengeance tu crois?

\- Trop, mais je suis sure que ce n'est pas la seule raison... j'ai eu de la difficulté à la reconnaitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle ait changé?

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle en touchant la partie de son visage qui est mort. Cela prend du temps à accepter un changement aussi... gros... Regarde papa, tu as vu comment il a réagi quand il a su pour son sang jötun.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne tentera pas de détruire un monde...

\- De ce côté-là, il n'y a pas de risque. Elle ne fera subir ça à personne. Mais, elle va s'isolé jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle à encore des choses à faire et qu'elle n'a pas à se cacher. Ça na me dérange pas qu'elle reste ici, elle est la bienvenue. Mais papa va souffrir si elle ne retourne pas près de lui.

\- Tu peux me conduire à elle? J'ai une idée.

Hella me fait signe de la suivre et me conduit jusqu'à une hutte dans un coin tranquille (Hella et Acani l'ont construit au premier séjour de la daedra). J'entre et vois ma belle-mère roulée en boule parterre, contre le mur. Mon cœur se serre à cette vision. Elle, la femme si forte et sure d'elle qui a sauver papa et le monde... brisée et fragile. Je regarde ma sœur qui est restée dehors, ses yeux son tristes quand ils croisent les miens. Je la comprends, cette femme est notre mère maintenant et aucun enfant ne veut voir ses parents comme ça. Après quelques essais je réussis à lui parler par télépathie.

\- Acani revient à la maison, papa te cherche partout.

\- ...

\- Aller, tu ne veux pas qu'il souffre. N'est-ce pas?

\- ...

\- Acani?

Aucune réaction. Sauf qu'elle s'est un peu plus replier sur elle-même.

\- Acani?

\- ...

\- Maman?

Elle a tressailli. Je ne sais pas si ça lui a fait plaisir, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais appelé comme ça. Le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé, nous l'avons appelé Acani naturellement. Sans nous poser de question. Je cherche dans ma mémoire les cours de dovahzul que papa nous a donné.

\- Bruman [mère] fent nird... euh... Bromah... euh... krosis [chagrin].

\- Krosis?

\- Oui, papa est triste que tu sois partie et nous aussi.

\- Regarde-moi, ton père est mieux sans moi. J'ai accomplie ma mission, je peux me retirer maintenant.

\- Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu. Fouille mes souvenirs, regarde par toi-même.

Presque timidement elle relève la tête et tend le bras (je me suis accroupi près d'elle). Ses yeux sont bouffis d'avoir pleuré. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je dois lui laisser le temps. Donc je ne bouge pas d'un pouce quand elle pose sa main sur mon front.

Elle revoit le moment où Heimdal nous renvoie sur Midgard. On arrive à Royal Park pendant qu'elle redevient elle-même après sa transformation. Elle serre papa avant de s'évanouir d'épuisement. Réussir à se battre dans son état de carence magique... c'est déjà un miracle en soit, mais qu'elle ait tué Tanos... nous nous étions inquiéter pour rien apparemment. Enfin pas exactement pour rien. On suit papa dans l'aile gauche (mes frères, les avengers, oncle Moro et moi) les autres retournent chez-eux ou réparent les dommages dans le parc. Fen et Jor reste avec les autres, mais moi je suis papa jusqu'à leur chambre et je lui propose de l'aide. Ensemble nous lui faisons couler un bain, puis la plongeons dans l'eau chaude. Je lui lave les cheveux, pendant que papa s'occupe du reste (il ne fait que frotter les tache de sang et s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaise blessure). Sa peau est grise, son corps a changé, mais outre les couleurs et de léger détails, elle reste la même. Une fois propre papa la porte jusqu'au lit et je l'aide à lui enfiler un pyjama. Papa est tendre, il caresse doucement son visage et on voit tout son amour pour elle dans ses yeux. Lui plus que tous, il peut la comprendre. Elle l'aime malgré la peau bleue et il a l'air bien décidé à l'aimer malgré la peau grise.

\- Que fait-on maintenant, demandais-je?

\- On suit le plan. Tanos n'est pas le seul ennemi de Midgard.

\- Elle va s'en remettre?

\- Tony a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir indemne et que ça aurait été mieux si elle n'avait pas eu recours à ça...

\- Pourquoi elle ne t'en a pas parler?

\- Tu la connais, elle ne voulait pas m'inquiéter et elle savait que je l'aurais empêché de se battre avec de tel risque.

\- Alors, je crois qu'elle a bien fait. Tu crois que ça se serai passé autrement sans sa carence magique?

\- Tony dit que oui, que sa magie aurait normalement dû la protéger. Viens on va aller rejoindre les autres et la laisser se reposer.

Après le temps avance, comme si elle mettait sur avance rapide pour arriver au moment où je me réveil parce que papa la cherche partout... avec de la panique dans la voix. Fen et Jor disent qu'ils vont la chercher pour lui et je lui dis que je vais aller parler à Heimdal pour qu'il m'aide. Que je la ramène. Quand je reviens au présent, ses pleurs on redoublés et elle s'agrippe à moi.

\- Maman, lui dis-je doucement à haute voix, reviens à la maison. On a besoin de toi.

Elle acquiesce toujours accrochée à moi. Finalement sa «fugue» n'aura pas duré longtemps et c'est très bien comme ça.

(PDV Acani)

Je laisse Slei me ramener. Il traverse les branches d'Ygg comme si c'était une prairie... c'est impressionnant. Il a raison, mon plan n'est pas terminer. J'ai encore des choses à faire et même si Loki ne veut pas de moi je les ferrais et je partirais ensuite. Je pourrai vivre sur une autre des planètes du système, elles sont toutes vides et certaines peuvent très bien accueillir une immortelle en exil. J'ignore pourquoi mon apparence à changer, je suis passez d'une Nédique* à une Dunmer... Du moins l'apparence qu'ils avaient avant la malédiction de tante Azura... Grand-père m'avait dit une fois que si j'étais la déesse de l'héritage, c'est parce que je portais en moi le sang de chaque race qui à un jour marcher sur Nirn... J'imagine que c'est pour ça et que je devrais me trouver chanceuse de ne pas être une argoniènne. La première chose que je dois faire en arrivant c'est de convoquer une réunion du nouvel ONU. Régler les derniers détails du plan.

72 heures que je travail sans arrêt avec mes créatures pour tout préparé. En rentrant je me suis enfermée dans une salle de conférence avec la majorité de mes daedras et nous travaillons. Tous assis autour d'une grande table, nous transcrivons et traduisons dans toutes les langues plusieurs documents. La réunion est pour demain dans l'après-midi. Tout ce jouera à ce moment, alors il faut être prêt. Plus que prêt. Exceptionnellement la réunion ne sera pas à huis clos. Elle sera retransmise (et traduite) en direct partout, comme le combat.

Puisque je n'ai dit à personne la raison de cette convocation, les rumeurs vont bon train depuis qu'elle est annoncée. Aucune ne se rapproche de la réalité. J'attends patiemment au lutrin qu'on me fasse signe que tout est prêt (je porte Kogaan avec une cape par-dessus pour me cacher). Ça ne tarde pas.

\- Bien commençons. Vous êtes ici pour rediscuter du contrat que vous avez signé il y a six ans.

Je sors l'original et le montre à tous. Je l'ouvre pour montrer la partie qui est restée en Dovahzul.

\- Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce n'est pas une décoration. C'est un texte dans la langue natale. Il dit entre autre que la duré du contrat n'est pas déterminée et qu'elle dépend de la mort de Tanos.

\- Alors, demande le représentant de l'Angleterre, c'est terminer? Le contrat est arrivé à échéance?

\- J'y viens. «Toutes les partie signataires s'engagent à respecter les clauses de se contrat, de ne mener aucune guerre d'aucune sorte et de faire front commun contre l'ennemi de la Terre. L'immortelle Acani Sahqon s'engage également à gouverner ce monde de façon emblématique seulement et ce jusqu'à ce que le Titan Tanos soit éliminé. Les habitants de la Terre, eux s'engagent à afficher fièrement les couleurs de l'immortelle Acani Sahqon partout ou cela est possible.» Avant que je ne continu, je tiens à vous rappeler que je vous avais dit que j'allais répondre à toutes les questions concernant le contrat par la vérité. Mais personne n'a parlé de cette section. Vous avez tous pris pour acquis qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un en-tête décoratif j'imagine... Bref, je vous assure, qu'Yggdrasil est parfaitement en accord avec tout le contrat et qu'il l'a rédigé lui-même. Des questions?

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire, dit la représentante australienne, que nous nous sommes fait avoir et que le contrat était une arnaque?

\- Non, je vous explique que vous n'avez pas posé assez de questions il y a six ans... pour le reste, tout vient d'Yggdrasil, je n'y suis pour rien et je n'ai pas eu le choix... les autres rois du conseil pourrons en témoigner. Je peux continuer?

\- Oui.

\- «Une fois le Titan Tanos éliminé la première phase du contrat prend fin. La deuxième consiste pour l'immortelle Acani Sahqon à gouverner le monde nommer Midgard ou la Terre de façon totale et celons les lois que l'arbre-monde Yggdrasil lui aura fourni. Toutes les parties signataire s'engagent à respecter ses nouvelles lois et à accepter tout changement que l'immortelle Acani Sahqon mettra en place dans le futur. Le règne de celle-ci prendra fin à sa mort définitive où à son échec à protéger Midgard de son véritable ennemi. Dès le début de la deuxième phase toute structure, agence ou milice gouvernemental sera placé sous les ordres de la reine de Midgard. L'immortelle susnommée s'engage à ne pas régner de façon tyrannique, ni d'abuser de son autorité, mais également à mener à bien la mission que l'arbre-monde lui à confier à tout prix. En contre parti l'arbre-monde Yggdrasil s'engage à ouvrir des voies commerciales et touristiques sécuritaires entre les mondes situés entre ses branches et ce de façon stratégique et logique.» Par exemple, il n'y aura pas de chemin vers les enfers et autre mondes où les morts vont se reposer. Les accès à certain mondes trop dangereux pour certaines races sera interdit. Par exemple les Jötun n'auront pas accès, où très peu à Muspelheim. Des questions?

\- Je ne comprends pas, fait le représentant canadien, si ce n'est pas Tanos le véritable ennemi, quel est-il?

\- C'est compliquer, mais Yggdrasil juge que le véritable ennemi de la Terre est l'homme. Le monde se meurt et il veut que je le sauve. C'était d'ailleurs sa principale condition pour appuyer mon plan pour tuer Tanos. D'autre question?

\- Oui, dit la représentante des États-Unis en se levant. Pourquoi nous cachez-vous votre visage? Si ça ce trouve, la vraie Acani est morte.

\- Oui, enchéri le représentant russe. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mort définitive? On est mort ou on ne l'est pas.

\- Je ne vous le montre pas, parce que mon combat à entrainer des conséquences sur moi que j'aurais aimé éviter. Dans les faits, dû à une carence magique je suis morte pendant ce combat. Je suis morte sous les balle du Titan et c'est-ce qui à entrainer ma transformation en ce monstre. Je connaissais les risques et j'avais prévu de le tuer avant d'en arriver là, mais il n'a pas respecté les règles du duel en prenant une arme à distance et malgré que je me doutais qu'il allait tricher, je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je n'ai pas pris de mesure pour protéger la foule. J'ai donc volontairement pris ces balles pour que personne ne meure d'une balle perdue et je suis morte. Mais les daedra ne meurt pas, alors le monstre que vous avez vu à prit ma place pour me défendre de mon meurtrier... dans la famille ils appelaient ça l'ultime défense. On m'avait toujours dit d'évité d'y avoir recours, parce qu'on en sort jamais indemne et c'est la raison pourquoi je ne voulais pas me montrer aujourd'hui, mais si vous insistez...

Je retire la cape pour montrer mon nouveau visage les deux représentants se rassoient sans mots et personne d'autre ne parle.

\- Bien, nous vous distribuons les lois fournies par Yggdrasil, vous comprendrez mieux une fois que vous en aurai pris conscience. Si vous êtes d'accords pour accéléré cette réunion je vous donne le choix de la suspendre le temps que vous étudiez les lois ou avec ma magie je peux toujours enregistrer dans votre mémoire le contenu complet du livre tel qu'Yggdrasil l'a rédigé. Cela évitera les incompréhensions et les erreurs de traduction qui pourrait s'être glissées dans le texte que nous vous donnons aujourd'hui. Sachez seulement que j'ai déjà demandé à faire des changements dans le texte, mais que l'arbre-monde est catégorique, c'est la seule façon de sauver ce monde. J'ai également une feuille de route avec les changements obligatoire que je devrais faire aujourd'hui... je peux l'inclure dans les connaissances que je vous donnerai par magie, mais si vous choisissez l'autre option, vous devrez me laisser le temps de finir les traductions... mes serviteurs s'y attèlent en ce moment même... Donc je vous propose un vote.

Des appareils son fournis pour se genre de vote, des tablettes avec un programme précis pour voter et suivre le déroulement d'une session. Le vote prend environs cinq minutes, mais je leur en laisse plus pour qu'ils puissent réfléchir sans stress. Ils ont choisis l'option magie à l'unanimité. Intéressant. Je leur implante donc les connaissances nécessaires pour continuer et leur laisse une dizaine de minutes pour les analysées avant de continuer à récité la partie du contrat que personne ne connaissait.

\- Je continu : «Comme la phase un, la phase deux n'a pas de durée définie. Elle se termine avec la fin de la mission pour sauver le monde ou son échec. Ensuit en cas de réussite, la phase trois sera engager et l'immortelle Acani Sahqon pourra gouverner sans contrainte majeure. Cependant les lois émises pas l'arbre-monde ne pourront être supprimées, seulement modifiées pour qu'elles ne deviennent pas désuètes. Et les engagements de l'immortelle et reine de Midgard disant qu'elle doit protéger son monde à tout prix et qu'elle ne peut pas se montrer tyrannique resterons en vigueur.» Yggdrasil voulait absolument que tout soit clair, pour que vous soyez rassurés. Saule. J'ai personnellement fournie un messager à Yggdrasil, vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous avez après la réunion, l'arbre-monde vous répondra à travers lui. mais je dois vous avertir, que s'il peut vous entendre parfaitement, il ne peut parler que par télépathie. Il retranscrira aussi toutes les questions et les réponses pour que tout le monde y ai accès. Il s'appel Saule.

Le daedra que j'ai donné à Ygg s'avance et s'incline. J'ai changé sa couleur pour que tous le reconnaisse et qu'ils ne le confondent pas avec les miens... normalement ils sont tous d'un rouge rouille, mais j'ai mis celui-là blanc pur. J'ai également renforcé sa capacité à communiquer pour qu'il puisse parler à des foules sans problème. La réunion se termine sans conflit. Tout le monde est d'accord avec la décision d'Yggdrasil, il n'y a eu aucune opposition à la phase deux. Mais, ils craignent la phase trois... je leur ai dit que nous avions le temps d'y voir parce que d'après mes calculs, la phase deux prendra au minimum un siècle.

*Théoriquement, les nédique sont les ancêtre des nordique, des impériaux et des brétons.


	13. 13- Le reste de nos vies

(trois siècles plus tard)

Cela a été une lutte de touts les instants. Durant la première décennie, il y a eu une guerre, la troisième guerre mondiale. L'Afrique (environ 54 pays), l'Asie (environ 47 pays) et l'Océanie (environ 16 pays) se sont rangées derrière moi. Les Amériques (environ 35 pays) et l'Europe (environ 46 pays), sauf le Canada, Haïti, la France, la Belgique et la Suisse (qui à abandonner sa neutralité pour l'occasion) nous on fait opposition. Donc 122 pays contre 76 (approximativement)... La guerre à durée exactement 11 ans et j'en ai profité pour revoir les frontières... rendre indépendance et neutralité à des territoires ou des peuples (et l'enlever a d'autre), faire la guerre aux tyrans du dimanche, réglé les conflits millénaires, etc. Une fois la guerre gagnée, je me suis attaqué aux problèmes non politique (même si tout n'est que politique sur cette planète) comme la famine, les maladies (recherche de traitement et enseignement de la médecine magique de mon monde d'origine et d'Asgard), injustices diverses et surtout la pollution. Cela nous a pris 50 ans pour en voir le bout... tout n'était pas réglé a 100%, mais presque.

Le lendemain de la réunion où j'ai révélé la vérité sur le Contrat Mondial, je me suis rendue avec l'essence de Aetherius sur chaque planète (et planète-naine) du système et j'y ai laissé une partie de l'essence pour commencé une terra-formation. Tout d'abord, former une couche protectrice semblable à la couche d'ozone plus ou moins épaisse, ensuite imprégner le sol jusqu'au noyau d'essence pour qu'il devienne viable et enfin en libérer d'infimes quantités dans l'air pour le rendre graduellement respirable... puis laisser mijoté deux siècles (cinq pour les planètes-naines). La Terre à subit le même traitement, mais à plus petite échelle... Ça m'a couté presque les trois-quarts de l'essence, donc... je n'ai pas terra-former les lunes et satellites, je me suis dis qu'une bonne vieille colonie comme dans les films serais suffisante si besoin (d'ailleurs il y en avait déjà une sur la lune). Le but ici étant de régler le problème de surpopulation et d'offrir plus de protection à Ygg. Puisque Midgard était le seul monde accessible physiquement dans l'univers, elle devenait notre point faible... en colonisant les autres planètes, nous nous assurions de plus de sécurité. Ygg prévoyait ouvrir des voies entre les planètes en y étendant ses branches et malgré quelque problème technique au début, elles sont maintenant pleinement opérationnelles.

Depuis un siècle, nous colonisons et construisons (en évitant au maximum de pollué et détruire). Pour évité des guerres de territoire, Ygg à mit au point un système de dirigeant pyramidal (je lui ai demandé de trouver un autre nom, mais il ne voit pas où est le problème)... Au sommet, ma famille et moi, ensuite les six gouverneurs (un par continent : Afrique, Asie, Océanie, Europe et Amérique), puis les présidents et autre dirigeant auquel nous étions habitué... de plus chaque «continent» se voit attribuer une planète et une planète-naine qui vient s'ajouter à son territoire. L'Afrique s'occupe donc de Mercure et Cérès, l'Amérique de Saturne et Makemake, l'Asie de Vénus et Pluton, l'Europe de Jupiter et Haumea, l'Océanie de Mars et Eris... Neptune et Uranus sont sous la responsabilité du sixième gouverneur. Les huit planètes et cinq planètes-naines sont considérées comme un seul monde, Midgard, sous la responsabilité que ce qui à été nommé (sans mon accord) l'Empire de l'Aube... Nous entretenons de bonnes relations avec la Nova Corp et certaines autres organisations multi-planétaires (une trouvaille de Slei, qui a été nommé ambassadeur officiel de l'empire).

Comme vous vous en doutez les avangers originels n'étant pas immortels pour la plupart sont mort depuis longtemps... de vieillesse. Mais l'A.S.A, elle, est toujours opérationnelle et elle accueil toujours les êtres spéciaux intéressés et le tout sous la direction de Fenrir. Bien sur les héritiers des premier avengers (ceux qui pouvaient avoir des enfants) font parti des effectifs. Jor qu'en a lui a sous sa responsabilité tout le service judiciaire... police comprise. Enfin la partie du service qui ne relève pas des différent pays. La police de l'empire. Même Narfi a eu un poste : représentant commercial, en fait il travaillait déjà dans cette branche à son compte quand je le lui ai proposé. J'ai aussi proposé un poste à Sygn (nous sommes devenue des amies), elle dirige l'académie de magie de l'empire... imprégné les planètes avec l'essence de Aetherius a eu des effets secondaires inattendus, certains humains on développés la magie et les races de Tamriel refond surface tranquillement. D'abord les différents type d'elfes (orc compris) et depuis peu les argoniens et les khajiit.

Donc au bout de trois long siècles, la phase deux prend enfin fin... Mission accomplie! Et petit plus : Midgard et Tamriel ne font plus qu'un (même si ce n'est plus pareil).

\- Brii, fait la voix de mon mari dans mon dos, vient dormir.

\- Encore dix minutes Krein, dis-je en tournant la page de mon roman.

\- Non, si je te laisse dix minutes, elles se transformeront en heures et tu ne dormiras pas. Vient.

\- D'accord, d'acc...

(PDV Loki)

Je n'ai même pas fait trois pas pour sortir, qu'un bruit mat se fait entendre. Je me retourne et mon sang se glace. Acani, ma Brii, évanouie et le visage en sang. La panique me gagne et je hurle pour qu'on vienne m'aider... pour qu'on prévienne Eir. Je la déplace sur le sofa le plus près (nous sommes dans la bibliothèque du château, sa pièce favorite). Des bruits de course dans le couloir m'indiquent que les secours arrivent et Dame Eir passe la porte. Je sens un poids s'envolé de mes épaules, si quelqu'un peu savoir ce qu'elle a, c'est Eir.

\- Elle dort assez? Elle se nourri bien? Elle s'est plainte dernièrement? Douleurs, étourdissement, fièvres?

\- Non, rien de tout ça. Elle dort six à sept heures par nuit et mange très bien.

Toujours efficace, la guérisseuse ne s'encombre pas de flafla et se concentre sur son travail. Elle passe ses mains chargées de lumières dorée au dessus du corps de ma femme et fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'a-t-elle? C'est grave?

\- Calme mon prince, ce n'est rien que tu n'as jamais connu. Viens, allons parler plus loin.

(PDV Acani)

J'ai mal à la tête. Et au dos. Et aussi au bras droit. Et... euh... partout. Je pousse un gémissement, mais ça ne m'aide pas à faire partir la douleur. J'ouvre les yeux et ils rencontrent mon propre regard... Bon. Je suis dans mon lit, c'est déjà ça (c'est un lit baldaquin avec un «toit» fermer et Loki y a fait installer un miroir).

\- Krein?

Ma voix est faible et rauque, ce qui me fait me demander :

\- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer?

\- Brii, tout vas bien, tu t'es évanouie, tu es tombée et tu t'es cognée, ton sourcil s'est fendu. Dame Eir s'occupe de tout.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer?

\- Laissez-moi le faire mon Prince.

La guérisseuse s'avance pour entrer dans mon champs de vision et j'ai beau étudier ses trais, elle ne laisse rien transparaître... je donnerai ma fortune si cela me permettait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Lady, dit Eir le ton neutre, vous êtes à trois mois de grossesse et vous devrez rester aliter... ou au moins vous déplacer en chaise roulante pendant les mois restant.

\- C'est impossible, j'ai déjà tout essayé, je suis stérile.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes morte et que cela a profondément changé votre corps?

\- Non. Non, je le sais déjà, mais pourquoi maintenant?

\- Qui sait? Peut-être Yggdrasil l'a voulu ainsi. Peut-être que cela a simplement prit du temps pour que votre système reproducteur se développe complètement. L'important ici c'est que vous ne devez plus marcher ou vous tenir debout. Vous devriez aussi dormir au moins neuf à dix heures par nuits et suivre un régime alimentaire spécial.

\- Je... je ferai tout ce qui est nécessaire.

\- Bien.

(Quelques mois plus tard)

Je hurle. Je souffle. Je pousse. Voila ce à quoi ce résume mon monde depuis les 14 dernières heures. J'entends vaguement les gens autour de moi parler. Je sens de la peur dans l'air. Loki est là, il me tient la main, mais il ne me regarde pas... il est concentré sur la guérisseuse. Sa main devient un étau. Ma vision se voile et je me sens flotter. C'est calme et apaisant, il n'y a plus de douleur. Je sais que je dois lutter, mais c'est tellement dur. Je perds pied avec ce qu'il me reste de réalité et tout devient noir.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux la douleur me prend d'assaut. Loki est près de moi en moins de cinq seconde et il me sourit. Alors n'y tenant plus et avec une voix d'outre tombe, je demande :

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui, vous êtes toutes les deux vivantes et en santé... mais nous avons faillit te perdre et Dame Eir à dû... Elle a dû sacrifier ton utérus pour te sauver. Elle a ouvert pour sortir le bébé et il y avait des lésions et des dommages internes... elle a tout enlevé sinon tu serais morte... ou pire.

\- Je vois... ce n'est pas plus mal. Nous avons déjà une famille et nous n'avons pas besoin de faire 30 enfants pour être heureux... Où est mon enfant?

\- À côté, elle dort. Je vais faire prévenir Dame Eir, elle avait des questions à te posé...

Pendant qu'il sort j'en profite pour détailler mon environnement... il apparait clairement que je suis à Asgard. Tout est doré et les murs sont recouverts de livres. Je suis donc dans les appartements de Loki. En étirant le coup je vois un berceau plus loin et c'est à ce moment que Loki entre avec la guérisseuse. Il s'assoie sur le lit près de moi, après m'avoir aidé à me redresser et Eir prend place dans une chaise tout près. Elle me tend un éclat de ce qui ressemble à un morceau d'un vase bleu. Une fois en main, je me rends bien compte de ce que c'est en réalité... un éclat de coquille d'œuf de dragon. Je le sais, parce que j'ai assisté à plusieurs éclosions les premières années avec grand-père Aka... et que j'ai encore un éclat de ma propre coquille (violet) et de celle de mon père (noir). Je comprends mieux les lésions internes et les complications, maman avait eu un problème similaire, même si elle n'a jamais voulu en parler. Si l'œuf à éclot à l'intérieur je suis chanceuse que rien de pire ne nous sois arrivé. L'éclosion, pour ne pas dire explosion, est assez violente et les morceaux pouvaient parfois aller plus vite que des flèches.

Donc en toute (i)logique le bébé était dans un œuf, lui-même dans le sac amniotique... presque comme une poupée russe... même à l'écographie on n'a pas vu l'œuf, je croyais que cela voulait dire que mon enfant ne serai pas un dragon. Je me trompais. Lourdement.

\- Il y en avait de toutes les grosseurs et ça a perforé plusieurs organe et transformer votre utérus en passoire... alors pouvez-vous m'expliquer et me dire aussi pourquoi je n'ai pas été mise au fait de cette possibilité?

\- Puisque la coquille n'était pas visible à l'écographie, j'ai présumé qu'il n'y en avait pas... C'est la coquille de son œuf, les dragons naissent dans des œufs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pondu l'œuf pour qu'il éclose hors de votre corps? Ce qui est arrivé est-il normal?

\- Je l'ignore. Il n'y a eu que deux hybrides de dragon, elle et moi... et mère n'a jamais voulu me raconter ma naissance. Père à vaguement évoqué des complications avec l'œuf, mais je croyais qu'il avait juste été dur à expulsé pas qu'il avait éclot à l'intérieur...

\- Vous êtes enfant unique, peut-être est-ce là la raison.

\- Non, grand-père à retirer leur forme humaine aux dragons pour punir mon père d'aimer un démon.

\- Il va falloir lui donner un nom. Y avez-vous déjà pensé?

\- Pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls, demande Loki suite à mon absence de réponse, pour que nous puissions en parler?

\- Bien sur mon Prince.

Nous attendons en silence que la pièce se vide (apparemment il y avait des serviteurs très discrets avec nous).

\- Je sais que nous n'en avons pas discuté, mais j'ai quelque idée...

\- Je dois la voir. Tu as dis que c'était une fille, non? Je dois la voir pour savoir son nom dov.

\- Pour savoir, fait mon mari perplexe en se dirigeant vers le berceau? Tu ne le lui choisis pas?

\- Non, ce nom est directement lier à l'âme, je ne peux pas choisir son âme.

Il me met ma fille dans les bras. Elle est magnifique. La peau pale de son père, les oreilles pointues et un léger duvet rouge sur la tête... elle ouvre les yeux pour me regarder et elle sourit... elle a les yeux comme les miens, le blanc est noir, mais les siens sont vert (les dragons naissent avec les yeux complètement développé, donc elle a déjà sa vraie couleur). Je dois me concentrer et touché son âme... l'une des sœurs de Papa m'avait expliqué une fois... je laisse donc mon âme rencontrer la sienne.

\- Par la barbe de Shor!

\- Quoi? Qu'as-tu vu? Si tu jure comme ça, c'est que quelque chose t'a choqué... Parle. Parle!

\- Alors laisse-moi parler... Cette enfant va nous en faire voir de tous les couleurs. Elle a une telle force de caractère... son adolescence sera un enfer.

\- Nous n'avons qu'a ne pas répété les erreurs de nos parents. As-tu vu son nom?

\- Oui... Nahfoyol.

\- Furie [Nah], glace [Fo] et feu [Yol]... juste son nom nous promet des prises de tête. Je l'aime déjà!

\- Moi aussi Krein... Il lui faut un nom public... Tu as dit avoir une idée?

\- Oui. Ruvaak [Corbeau], Faasnu [Sans peur], Kulaas [Princesse] ou plus courant Éloïse qui signifie gloire et combats.

\- J'écarte Kulaas, elle a déjà le titre ce serai redondant si elle s'appelait princesse... et Faasnu, c'est un beau nom, mais il porte malheur. Les deux autres iraient bien avec ce que j'ai lu en elle... J'hésite.

\- Quel était ton nom public toi?

\- Je n'en avais pas, on me surnommait Wuld, mais je n'avais rien d'officiel.

\- Alors, pourquoi pas Éloïse sur le papier et Ruvaak pour le quotidien?

\- J'aime mieux évité les faux noms.

\- Ruvaak Blake alors?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... J'aime bien.

~Quand Loki et Aube on rejoint les avengers et qu'Aube a reçu son nom du Rossignol, ils leur ont aussi fait des fausses identités : Luke Blake (plus tard Loki Blake), le frère de Donald Blake (Thor, qui a lui aussi reprit son vrai prénom plus tard) et Aube Stark une cousine éloigné de Tony (qui est devenu Acani Stark, puis Acani S. Blake après le mariage). Donc les enfants de Loki (et de Thor) ont tous le nom de famille Blake. ~

Sur ce, il est sorti pour annoncé que la nouvelle princesse de Midgard se nommait Ruvaak.

(Un siècle plus tard)

Je suis en pleine lecture quand j'entends Loki crier dans le couloir : _«Mal [petite] Kest [Tempête] où es-tu?!»_ Il ouvre la porte de la bibliothèque et je lui fais signe que non, je n'ai pas vue notre fille. Alors il referme et continu dans sa recherche : _«Ruvaak Blake tu vas venir ici et plus vite que ça!»_ À peine le porte refermée, une ombre se glisse par la fenêtre (nous sommes au 3e étage) et je vois un éclat rouge sang.

\- Qu'as-tu fait cette fois, dis-je sans lever le nez de mon livre?

\- Rien, fait l'ombre en se figeant.

\- Kest, ne me ment pas.

\- J'ai juste fait une petite blague de rien du tout, maman.

\- Kest...

\- J'ai lancé un sort à monsieur perruque (l'ambassadeur de la Nova Corp.), c'est tout.

\- ... *regard sévère*

\- J'ai enchanté sa moumoute pour qu'elle se prenne pour un chat.

\- Ruvaak, tu vas aller effacer ce sort et t'excuser à l'ambassadeur.

\- Mais maman...

\- Pas de «mais». Ou veux-tu être punie?

\- Non.

\- Je t'accompagne, aller.

\- Un chat? Krein, dis-je plus tard ce soir là, elle tient ça de toi.

\- Sais-tu à quel point c'est dur de la discipliner sans rire de ses blagues?

\- Oui, j'ai vu un homme chauve et bedonnant courir derrière une perruque féline... elle a même miaulé!

\- *rit* C'était bien pensé. Un bon sort.

\- *rit* Avec des parents comme nous, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas être bonne en magie...

 _~Mini épilogue~_

Comme promis, Ruvaak Blake est une vraie peste... elle joue des tours et n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Mais ses parents et sa frères l'adore. La vie est belle, Loki et Acani sont toujours amoureux, les garçons sont heureux et le monde se porte bien... Il n'y a que la petite tempête qu'est la princesse qui s'ennuie et préférerait partir a l'aventure... et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. À ses 16 ans (en age humain) elle c'est acheter un vieux vaisseaux et l'a retaper pour ensuite devenir chasseuse de trésors/archéologue. Elle parcours maintenant l'univers avec son Liset (son vaisseau) en prenant un nouveau nom: Hahdrim Stin [Esprit libre].

 _ **Fin**_

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. ^.^ J'espères que vous avez aimer. Comme à mon habitude Aube est un personnage que j'ai du supprimer de la série de livres que j'écris (en espérant un jour être publiée). Mais dans ce cas, c'est l'histoire complete que j'ai supprimer, parce qu'elle ne faisait aucun sens. ^.^ Aube (Aurora) vit dans un mondeou les immortels sont constamment en guerre et elle doit choisir son camp vu qu'elle est une hybride, mais elle fuit et un mortel la trouve, la soigne et l'oblige à l'aider à sauver le monde de sa destruction. Le livre était sensé se terminer avec le suicide/sacrifice d'Aurora (encore une autre raison pour l'abandonner). Je trouvais que ce personnage allait parfaitement dans l'univers d'Elder Scroll, mais je la voyais trop avec Loki, alors puisque je n'arrivait pas à faire un choix... j'ai fait un crossover. ^.^ J'espère que ça vous à plu. N'oubliez pas de lire l'autre tome surtout. o.

Et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi mes autres histoires... merci encore de m'avoir lu.

Je termine avec toujours mon petit jeu... Comme personne ne peut m'en empêcher avec ce genre d'histoire, j'ai décidé de m'amusé et d'inclure une foule de clin-d'œil a des films, des livres et des jeux que j'aime... Croyez-vous pouvoir tous les trouver?

P.S.: Si j'ai commencer a publier des histoires, c'est avant tout pour m'améliorer (et pour partager mes délires), alors je suis ouverte au critiques et conseils (constructifs). Merci!


End file.
